The Old, The New, and Xana
by CASE iN POiNT
Summary: When five new and very different students find Lyoko ten years after the era of the old Lyoko gang, can they put aside their differences (not to mention romantic dramas and a lot of other stuff) and fight Xana? The old gang shows up later to help! R&R!
1. Meeting the New

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you have not forgotten me. (And if you have, please do not mention it in your sense...hee hee.)  
This is my beginning of my "sequel" which isn't really the sequel. I really don't know where its going to go yet, as I am still writing it (duh) but I'm pretty certain that it will be a good story, if not better than my last two Code Lyoko fan fics. At least, I hope so. I welcome anyone new to my stories to read and review because no prior reading is required for this story. It's basically a whole other branch of Code Lyoko so I hope you enjoy it! (But I promise you guys that are in love with the original characaters, they will make an appearance too!) Now, please, everyone be nice as I know this first chapter might be a bit confusing. Enjoy and review as you leave!

* * *

Everyone knows that the first day of school in a new school sucks.

For four particular people, that was, unfortunately, the truest statement they have ever encountered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angela, be reasonable," said a pretty blonde woman. She was half dragging behind her a black haired girl that looked like she was about to kill someone. "Both you and I and your father know that putting you in this boarding school is the best thing for your future."

"Oh," said Angela, muttering to herself under her breath in a way so that her stepmother couldn't hear, "really, Meredith? I never knew that you were concerned for my future in the first place."

"What was that, dear?" came the overly honeyed voice.

Angela scowled. "Nothing, nothing."

"Oh good dear, because here are your dorms! Here is the room number you were assigned. After lunch and the little introduction you will be given to the school, you can go find it." The blonde haired woman pressed a little scrap of paper into Angela's hand. Angela did not look up to meet the woman's gaze. She chose instead to stare at her stepmother's sparkly red fingernails that were manicured every week. That thought made her scowl even more.

Angela's stepmother, however, did not notice. With her blonde bouncy hair curled perfectly at the ends so that it flounced against her shoulders when she walked, she attracted many people's gazes. Angela wanted to put her stepmother into a headlock and scream at her to tone down her perkiness. However, she followed after her stepmother instead like a lost lamb, fuming and feeling as if she left a trail of angry fire.

This was one of the rare moments that Angela felt like this. Angela was usually a calm, quiet girl who preferred her thick books of fantasy over TV and the computer. The only thing that could pull her away from her books was inspiration. Usually that inspiration was to put pencil to paper or fingers to a keyboard, and to write. When she wrote, she became lost and engrossed into her fiction. The only thing that could bring her out of that trance-like state was, you guessed it, a good book.

"Everything that you need should be in your dorm already," Meredith said cutely. "I made sure you packed everything you needed." Angela's glare could have bored a hole clean through Meredith's stomach; she was staring at her stepmother's back so hard. Lies. They were all lies. It was a lie that she had helped Angela pack everything she needed; Meredith had barely lifted a finger. It was a lie that by marrying Meredith, Angela's father would have "eternal love and happiness". It was a lie that Meredith even loved her father at all; Meredith loved him for his money. It was a lie that Angela had looked "ravishing" (by Meredith's fake standards) at her father's wedding, where Angela had been reduced to a flower girl. Angela knew herself that she was not pretty. But in fact she was. She just didn't know it yet.

That day, Angela remembered as clear as crystal, she had been in a lavender dress. That was a sure way to get her temper up and that was one of the many things she hated about Meredith. Meredith's favorite color was lavender; the color Angela hated with a passion was lavender. But, on that day, to make her father happy, Angela wore a lavender dress. She watched as the maids of honor cooed and cawed around her, saying how sweet and pretty she looked. But the only emotion Angela had as she stared at her layered straight black hair that went a little past her shoulders and her flat (at the time) dark brown eyes was contempt. All those honeyed words that Meredith and her friends were good at fabricating were lies. Angela had felt like a hideous witch.

She felt like one now as she was led into the cafeteria like a first grader as Meredith stalked confidently ahead of her. At the age of fourteen, she couldn't have felt more humiliated. And, that was when she was reminded of another thing she hated about Meredith: her loud, carrying, made-for-bragging voice. What reminded her? Meredith used that voice just then.

"All right, my little sweet Angie. Everything's going to be fine! Just breath and you'll get through the school year. Don't worry your little tail, sweetie. We'll be there whenever you need us! Just give mommy a call and she'll come running! Buh-bye!"

Then, horror above horrors, she reached out and pinched Angela's cheek.

_That's it. This oversized kid is going to face stark, freaking reality._

In an instant, Angela had slapped Meredith's unwanted hand away. Meredith's hazel eyes grew big as what Angela had just done registered in her mind. Angela's cheeks flared with anger as her eyes narrowed hatefully. The effect was made more dramatic and meaningful when Angela spoke in her low, dangerous voice. "You are not my mother, Meredith. And you will never be. Remember that. And, I don't need you. I don't need anyone so bug off and lose that fake plastered smile. Don't do anything to my dad. If you do, you will be most dearly sorry. Oh and one more thing, try not to use lies all the time, Meredith. You're losing your touch. Only use them when necessary because, hun, you're going to get caught one day. And I'd like to be there when you do." Angela then put on a very convincing fake smile of her own (something she picked up from Meredith) and waved like she was an innocent little girl. "Bye! Have a good year without me! Eat healthy!" she said in a cheerful and loud voice. The change in her was so dramatic and quick that Meredith only blinked stupidly twice before waving weakly and walking out the door, her head still reeling with everything Angela had just said.

As soon as she left, Angela walked farther into the cafeteria, plopped on a random seat and sighed heavily, her anger spent. It was the first time in her memory that she had been so rude to an adult and so outspoken, but it was needed dearly. Angela also felt a certain sense of satisfaction, like she had just climbed Mt. Everest. But then an overwhelming sense of sorrow and homesickness hit her like a tsunami and she sighed sadly. When could she see her father again? She didn't know.

One thing she had told Meredith was a lie. "I don't need anyone..."

But...I do need someone...anyone... 

One lone tear traced its way down her face and splattered onto the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, just arriving, a black clad girl trudged behind her two nervous looking foster parents. Her rough brown hair was down around her face, as was customary when she was not playing a sport. Then it would be up in a high, brisk ponytail that swung with movement almost constantly. Her violet eyes darted to and fro, alert and bold with a fire in them that was hard to break and hard to notice. At the moment, those violet eyes were settled on her black Converse shoes and her baggy black pants with the red stitching. Her favorite pants.

"Well," said the man in front of her. He cleared his throat unnecessarily. The sound annoyed the girl but she didn't look up, keeping her anger neatly in check. "I guess this is your new school, Lori. It looks awfully nice."

At that comment, she looked up at the nice neat walls of all the buildings that composed her new school. He was right; it did look nice. Lori, however, wasn't soft enough to admit it.

"Right...nice." Her voice was flat and emotionless, as it had been for two years now. "We'll see about that once I actually get to the crap school part." She pushed past her two foster parents who apparently seemed immobile by her comment. She didn't care. They had heard much worse swearing from her before. Just one word wouldn't have hurt them too much this time.

As her foster parents started walking slowly behind her, she walked briskly to what looked to be the cafeteria, the place all the new students were supposed to gather for an introduction and their first meal there. She sighed sharply, thinking the whole time how stupid this was. _Why do they even try? I'll probably end up transferring out or being expelled anyway. They better have a good sports program._

As she reached the door of the cafeteria, she decided to perform a rare act of kindness and wait for the two adults to catch up to her. They both had worried looks on their faces as they approached. Lori's foster mother looked very much concerned; the perfect picture of motherly love. Lori couldn't help but feel her heart wither for her foster mother. She was so weak, so innocent in ways she couldn't even imagine.

Lori sighed, knowing she had to say something nice for a change. Even though she didn't love them, her foster parents didn't necessarily feel the same way about her. "I'll be fine," she said reassuringly, her voice losing a lot of her customary sharpness. Her foster mother gave Lori a teary smile upon hearing those words.

Lori found her lips curling in the tiniest smile she could allow. Her foster parents' eyes flickered in surprise. It was the first time she had smiled at them. At their expressions, Lori smiled slightly wider. It was then that her foster parents discovered that, when she smiled, Lori was radiant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, I am so glad we found this school for you. Aren't you glad?" cooed his mother as they strode briskly across a lush green lawn, cutting across it to get to the cafeteria quicker. His mother needed to get back to work soon.

"Um...yeah, mom, its great." Charlie concentrated on the ground as he murmured the words. His mother stopped walking and watched her son worriedly.

"Is everything okay?"

Charlie met his mother's unflinching gaze right on. "Everything's fine."

She smiled and tweaked his nose. "Nice try, mister. Now, really, what's wrong?"

He sighed. She guessed him every time. It was uncanny sometimes, but it was a comfort other times. Right now, Charlie didn't know which it was. "I'm...worried about you, mom. Can you manage without me? I mean..."

"Charlie," his mother admonished. "How many times have we had this conversation? I'll be fine. In fact, it should be me asking you that question." Charlie gave her a grin. "Now," his mother continued. "Let's go or I'll be late to work."

They continued on their trek across the school grounds. By the time they reached the school cafeteria, a large group of chattering students had surrounded the door already and they were pushing and shoving to get in. Charlie took a deep settling breath and felt his mom's hand squeeze his shoulder. "Your going to be great, honey. Don't worry. Remember, anytime you need a hand, ring me up!"

Charlie nodded. He reached into his pocket to make sure he had his schedule and dorm room slips of paper. Once he was sure he had them in his possession, he turned and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Okay mom, you better go. Don't want to keep customers waiting!" With another tweak of his nose, his mother was striding back across the school grounds toward the car. Charlie watched her go with a profound sadness. He wanted to go running back to her like he was a little boy again, but he didn't want to make a big fool of himself on the first day. He was determined to not make a fool of himself this year. _This year, I have a clean slate. Everything will be as fresh as clean billowing sheets in a summer wind._

As he went to join the crowd of students milling into the cafeteria, he caught a glimpse of someone that made his world come crashing down.

_Um...or not._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The minute Ian stepped onto the campus, he immediately disliked the school and he made a mental list of all his reasons why. _Too institutional, too perky, too preppy and their sports program is probably crap._ Ian had a reputation that he carried with him: he was quick to judge and even quicker to act on that judgment.

He arrived there via the orphanage car. And he had gladly gotten out of the car to walk to the school. He had considered going into town for a joyride, but he had resisted against his urge. _First day of school, better to make a good impression. _He almost laughed out loud. _Yeah, right. Who am I kidding?_

His black hair hung in raggedy lengths and reached down in the front to his eyebrows. He reached up to brush some strands of irritating hair away as he walked. His blue eyes gazed intently at every surrounding, memorizing every bush and corner. _So if I was to cut class from that classroom..._

He stopped himself from his usual route of thinking. _Damn, I need to stop._

But why should he? It wasn't as if this year would be anything different from his past years at various schools. It had always been the same routine: someone got him pissed; he beat that person up...sometimes multiple times. And each time, he had been expelled. And although he was as cool as ice on the outside, it really did hurt on the inside. Ian had a unique personality: tough guy and sensitive all combined in one. At the moment, he was striding with his tough guy walk and the sun glinted off a black spiked collar around his neck.

Loud voices and laughter reached his ears. He turned his attention to a crowd of people that were filing into the school cafeteria. He remembered vaguely that this was where he was told to go. He changed his course of direction and started for the crowd of people. Then an unbelievable sight caught his attention and he smiled, half friendly and half fiend.

"Why, Charlie. Fancy meeting you here."

_It was kind of good of me to stick to the program. This will be an interesting year indeed._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A young girl watched as the people slowly pushed their way into the packed cafeteria. She impatiently brushed away a strand of silky blonde hair behind her ear and studied the people closely with one thought on her mind. _Will this year bring friends?_

She pushed her glasses farther up her nose with an index finger. She had just painted her nails yesterday. Sky blue. She loved the color sky blue. So pure, so inviting.

Her misty colored green eyes scanned through the people one last time. Then she picked up the laptop that she had been balancing on her lap and got up from the bench, hugging the laptop to her chest. Slowly, she walked away from the bench and toward the dorm buildings, her eyes staring at her feet in her shiny brown shoes, light blue knee socks, and pleated plaid blue short skirt. Then she lifted her eyes from the ground and glanced at the building she had been inspecting once again. She changed her mind.

_A peek wouldn't hurt,_ she thought to herself as she neared a cafeteria window. Still keeping her laptop clutched tightly to her body, she took off the blue sweater that had been around her waist and laid it on the cement. Then she slowly knelt down on her sweater and placed her laptop on her sweater as well.

Then, taking a deep breath, she straightened up and looked through the window with only one thought on her mind.

Will this year bring friends? 


	2. First Impressions

Author's Note: OOO...thank you so much, guys, for the first reviews of my story. I haven't had much time to write, but I did manage to write this. I was truthfully experimenting with less boring ways to introduce characters to one another. Tell me how you think I did please!  
I would also like to thank Kiko Kamia, mornstar (you are so awesome! I'm so happy your back!), dreamcaster555 (lamb), Star Breacher, and Yumi-clone. I've gotta recongize you cause you were my first reviewers! THANKS! And now, everyone that's reading this, enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome, students!" the principal proclaimed when all the students had filed in and settled down. Angela watched him with a bored expression on her face, as did most of the students as the principal continued. She was acutely aware of all the lively talking that was going on in the crowd of students. _Surely the principal must notice._ But when she glanced back at the dark haired principal with lively light brown eyes, she saw no acknowledgement of the talking at all. _Geez, this guy has a lot of tolerance._

Angela took the opportunity to discreetly glance around by turning her head slightly to the right or left. She did this with any new crowd. And she always was a hard critic when she did so. Most people were uninteresting to her. They were like any other individual, another crab in the sea. But this time when she did her practiced scan she found multiple people that made her stop for a moment and study harder.

First was a no-nonsense, pretty girl that caught her eye. Her brown hair framed her face all around, making it look round. She wore all black with a touch of red and she looked as if she was paying rapt attention, which surprised Angela. One hand cupped her chin as the other drummed on the table, revealing fingernails adorned with black nail polish. Though she looked unapproachable, Angela made a mental note to try to do so later.

The next two people that caught her attention were two boys. One, with raggedy hair and silently smoldering eyes caught her attention with his mostly black attire also. The spiked collar around his neck scared Angela a little, though she admonished herself to not judge people by how they looked. Actually, the boy's face was pretty gentle looking at the moment, making him very attractive as he also paid full attention to the talking principal. But the most interesting by far was the last individual.

A mop of dirty-blonde hair was on his head, left mostly the way it was except for a little spiked up in the front. He was acting as if he paid attention but Angela noticed his eyes wandering around the room. His eyes kept shooting back to the previous boy Angela had studied though, for some odd reason. But his looks weren't what most attracted Angela (though that helped considerably). It was his whole being. He had, what Angela would describe it as, _a writer's air._

She knew from the first moment she looked at him that he was a writer. Of what kind, she didn't know, but she was certain. Call her crazy, but to recognize these people was her talent and a rare one at that. Nevertheless, she saw in him what she looked like herself as a writer and she smiled suddenly.

_Perhaps this year won't be all bad._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After the introduction and speech had been given, the students all found themselves in line to receive their first meal ever at the school. Angela, Lori, Ian, and Charlie were all in line wondering what fabulous (not) food they were going to be served.

Lori was served the first out of the four of them. She gazed down at her plate contemplating what that mushy green stuff was. It looked awfully suspicious. Then she turned her gaze upward to contemplate where she would sit. _Well, that's easy._ She, in all her years in school, had pretty much sat alone. A loner, they called her. Well, whatever.

She picked a spot at a very vacant bench and sat down. Then she proceeded to poke a fork through the plastic wrapper it was in. Angela watched as Lori fought with the plastic. Then Angela watched as Lori came out triumphant.

Angela then was aware that her tray was finished being slapped with disgusting looking food, the only bright ray the slice of chocolate cake. She scooped up her tray and then hesitated, looking from Lori to everyone else in the room to one of the empty tables. Then, going with her gut, she took a deep breath and sat down directly across from Lori.

Lori's fork stopped halfway to her mouth when she saw Angela sit down across from her. She thought either she was playing a very sick joke, or making a very grave mistake.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked semi-politely. Angela looked up, startled she had spoken.

"Well, I was going to sit here. Is that okay?" her voice seemed, to Lori, very weak and quiet.

Lori kind of felt bad as she heard herself respond, "No," in a very flat and hard voice. Angela looked startled once more. Then Angela's eyes softened.

"Are you saving this seat for someone?" she asked gently.

Lori was getting more annoyed by the second. "Why do you need to know?"

"Well," came the instantaneous reply, "I needed a place to sit and I saw you all alone. So I decided that maybe you would like some company and I came to sit with you. Is that a good enough reason for you?" Her voice remained the nice, gentle, calm voice of an innocent little girl. Lori's eyes hardened as she gazed at Angela. Angela stared unflinchingly back.

_What do I have to do to get rid of this girl?_ She asked herself as she searched for something to say that was witty and snappy. She couldn't believe that in only three turns to talk, this girl had stumped her. Normally, Lori had an abundance of responses just waiting to be said. But this time she drew a blank.

"Uh...well, I usually don't sit with anyone," she started, sounding to herself to be really stupid and defenseless.

Angela never faltered. "Well, it's a good time to start."

Lori stared back at Angela as she started picking at her mysterious lunch. _She's good,_ Lori thought as she twirled her fork absentmindedly in her fingers. Lori even felt admiration creeping in for this strange girl in front of her, but that made her angry and she pushed it down. Simultaneously, she pushed away from the table and stood up. Angela gazed up at her quizzically.

"I'm not going to deal with this," she said resolutely in as cold a voice as she could manage. "I'm not going to deal with _you_." Lori almost flinched at how harsh that was to be saying to such a seemingly delicate and pretty girl. Angela, however, gazed up at Lori with an unmoving gaze. Lori felt unsettled as she turned, dumped her food in the trash, and left the building.

As soon as Lori left, Angela felt an overwhelming wave of hurt and sadness well up inside her. _I just wanted to get to know you...to be your friend. _Then Angela built a barrier of anger to keep out her sadness. _And you could use one!_ Suddenly not hungry, she stood up and turned around.

At that moment, Charlie was entering the aisle. To do so, he had to pass Ian. Charlie knew Ian's reputation as a prankster, so he tried skirting as far away from him as possible, but the aisle was small and so he inched through, not seeing the leg Ian had sneakily stuck out. Charlie's foot caught on Ian's leg and he was sent flying forward, his food flying forward as well.

The whole room watched the interesting spectacle and gasped in shock when all Charlie's food splattered all over Angela's shirt. She opened her mouth in surprise and stood, gazing down at her favorite shirt ruined and a boy staring up at her from the floor apologetically. It was the writer. Rage threatened to possess her, but she closed her eyes and forced herself to breath. "Its okay," she said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else. Charlie gazed up at her composed face with mixed feelings, wondering what she was going to do to him. He seemed paralyzed on the floor.

He was almost bowled over with shock when she gave him a weak smile and said, "Its okay. I was just going to leave anyway." He detected a small trace of a waver in her voice as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Ian's haughty laughter suddenly ripped through his eardrums. He picked himself hurriedly off the floor and glared at the merry Ian. In between bouts of laughter, Ian choked out, "Oh my god. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Did you see her face? Honestly, Charlie, that was the worst pick up line I have ever heard. Oh wait, that's right, you didn't say anything." Ian tumbled right into another bout of laughing at his seemingly funny interpretation of the incident.

"Ian," Charlie said in a smoldering voice. "Shut up. Now."

Ian wiped his eyes. "That was priceless."

"Shut up."

"The best thing I have ever seen."

"SHUT UP!"

With that, Charlie pounced on Ian, sending both of them crashing to the floor. Ian howled in surprise, but then his trained body instinctively fought back. The students around them gasped again in surprise and then caused an uproar, which brought most of the teachers running. Before Ian and Charlie could really tear one another up, they were separated and admonished sharply. Then they were dragged to the principal's office.

The people quieted after that in the cafeteria and they returned to their meals.

Outside, a blonde haired girl slumped against the wall of the cafeteria, her body still on top of her sweater. She was clutching her laptop again and her breath came in quick breaths. After what she had just seen in the lunch room, this year would be once again a hard year for her to find friends. But she needed a friend. Badly. More than ever before. If she didn't find one soon, she felt as if she would burst inside. _I just need someone to carry my secret with me._

She had been keeping her secret for more than two years now. Time to pass it on and lift the burden.

Suddenly, the image of the black haired girl with the food splattered T-shirt came into view. Making up her mind, she got up, wrapped her sweater back around her waist and started in the direction the black haired girl had gone.


	3. Second Impressions

Author's Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY I haven't updated in so long. It's just, the Monster School and his evil sidekick Homework have captured me and have now enslaved me in chains. So I'm lucky to have this short time to update for you.  
Doctor Kiba, thank you for the compliment! It really means a lot. Beverly, so glad you're back. Star Breacher and mauriceP, be patient. Palantiri, same goes for you but you already know a bunch other people don't know, so don't complain! Yumi-clone, you are awesome (enough said)! Same goes for you, dreamcaster555! And thanks to all those of you who emailed me! I love getting to know you better! You guys are more like me than you think. You ROCK!  
Most importantly, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Angela held up the piece of paper to the light. 134, it read. _Okay..._

She looked up at every door she passed. 130...132...

She stopped in front of the door marked 134. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open.

"Oh my god."

"Holy shit."

Angela stood in the doorway, staring at her roommate. Her roommate stared back just as stunned.

Her roommate was the first to recover. "So, what happened after I left? Was there a food fight that I apparently missed?"

That snapped Angela back to the present. She was amazed that her roommate had actually tried to crack a joke. Not a very good one, but close enough.

She entered into the room and went to sit on the empty bed on the opposite wall. She gave her roommate a shaky smile. "No, you didn't miss a thing," Angela stated, exhaling and gazing at her suitcase and bags on the floor beside her bed.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as no one spoke. Angela felt the ice form, like a barrier between the two girls. She had absolutely nothing to say. Maybe she had been too forward, too outspoken when they had first met. Maybe she needed some time alone. She was just about to suggest that when her roommate spoke. "Um...Angela, is it?"

Angela looked up, surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

Her roommate replied without emotion. "I saw the name tags on your stuff."

"Oh," Angela looked down again at her hands in her lap.

"My name is Lori, by the way." Angela looked up again at the brown haired girl. Violet eyes stared straight into Angela's brown ones. They carried a hardness that Angela had never seen. "Let me give you some advice, Angela," Lori said, leaning in as if she was going to confide Angela in a secret. "Stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours. Believe me, it's the best way to keep both of us happy."

"Oh," Angela said again, her former resolve lost. Lori leaned back, satisfied. _I knew she was no match for me. I was scared over nothing._ Once again, Lori had won. She was content...for now.

Without another word, Angela stood up and walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am very disappointed in you two. The first day of school and you two are already up at each other's necks."

The principal gazed across his desk at the two youths before him. Each one of them both had heated looks on their faces and no intention of apologizing in their eyes. The principal sighed slowly and leaned back in his leather swivel chair. _This was going to be an interesting year,_ he thought to himself.

Then he leaned forward again, like a broken rocking chair. "Now why did you two start fighting?"

The dirty blonde haired boy spoke up immediately, choosing his words carefully, no doubt to prevent from sounding like a tattle-tailing first grader. "Ian decided it would be funny if he tripped me as I was finding a seat..."

The black haired boy immediately interrupted, also choosing his words carefully. "I did not! Principal, you can't believe him. Charlie was a well known liar at the previous school we went to..."

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't be talking at all, because you're the liar..."

"I am offended!"

"Oh shut up. And besides, if I'm the well known liar, then _you're _the well known prankster and the person that likes to beat up people for the heck of it..."

"You shouldn't judge people you don't know."

"Oh, I know you, Ian. I know you well enough."

"Oh yeah? Well..."

"Silence!" the principal roared, sending both boys inching a bit back into their chairs. The principal's stern gaze became like cold stones as his wish was granted immediately. "Now," he said, lowering his voice to a regular speaking volume, "I don't care who lies (Ian gave Charlie a smug look) or who plays childish tricks (Charlie gave a equally smug look back at Ian), but you both are at fault. And you both will be punished. You will be sentenced for three days of detention after school, starting tomorrow." The principal scanned both boys' faces for any reaction. Both of them kept their faces carefully void of feeling. _Well, this will be something to get their blood boiling_. The principal almost grinned, but resisted it. _Maybe I should wave the three detentions. I mean, they'll be punished enough already..._

The principal made a grand show of clearing his throat and taking into his hands a clipboard with a few pieces of paper clipped to it. He was pleased to see the two boys exchange skeptic glances. He continued flipping through the pages and when he finally came to the one line he wanted, he reached for a yellow highlighter.

"Um...what's that?" Charlie asked, trying to sound as unobtrusive as possible.

"Oh this?" the principal asked, feigning ignorance. He held up the clipboard. "Its just the dorm assignments for every new student. Tell me, Ian, what is your dorm room number?"

"Uh," Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper that was evidently ripped from a larger piece of paper. "143."

"You're kidding, right?" Charlie said, glancing at Ian with a raised eyebrow. "143?"

Ian looked confused. "Uh, no I am not kidding."

Charlie shook his head, convinced. "No, no. You can't have dorm 143."

"And why is that?"

"I have dorm 143."

Silence hung thickly as Ian absorbed the information. The principal capped the highlighter after use and looked politely from one boy to the other.

"No way. There must be some mistake. Obviously, you got the wrong dorm room."

"Did it ever occur to you that you got the wrong dorm room?"

Ian's temper flared a bit at that. He thrust his little slip of paper right under Charlie's nose. "Here, poem boy. Can you read?"

Charlie shoved his arm away. "Of course I can _read,_ dimwit." Charlie turned to the principal. "You said that you are holding the list of all the dorm assignments. Could I take a look at it?"

The principal allowed a slight smile. "Help yourself." He let the pages fall back in place as he gave the boys the clipboard. The boys immediately started trying to find their names. They found it highlighted, together, under the same dorm room number.

The principal almost laughed at their expressions.

The horror on their faces was unimaginable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought maybe you needed a friend."

The soft-eyed, blonde haired girl chose her words carefully, pushing her glasses back up her nose again. She clutched her laptop tightly in her crossed arms and gazed at the black haired girl sitting before her with a stunned expression on her face. The wind whipped through, sending both their hair rippling in the wind's direction. But neither moved and neither showed a sign of feeling the cold.

"You seemed awful lonely and..." the blonde haired girl trailed off, looking toward her feet again. _Why didn't I make friends before? I'm so bad at this!_ She had now made it sound like either she was desperate or that the girl before her seemed desperate. Either way was not a good position to be in.

"I guess your right," the girl before her said quietly, so quietly that the blonde almost missed it. But she heard and she smiled brightly at it. She went to go sit next to the black haired girl who now had brought her knees up to her chest and was hugging them.

"So..." the blonde girl said, trying to start a conversation as the black haired girl just stared straight ahead vacantly. "How'd you get up here?"

The reply was unexpected and fast, completely taking the younger girl by surprise. "How'd _you_ get up here?"

"Um..." the blonde girl blinked a couple of times. "I climbed the tree that's next to this building."

"There's your answer." The black haired girl's voice held no anger, no contempt or any trace of annoyance. It was just a pure, straight answer. It contained a gentle kindness and the blonde could tell the clipped answers were not made to discourage conversation. They were her personality.

Suddenly the black haired girl shifted her position and her knees fell toward the younger girl's direction. For the first time, the blonde haired girl got a full close up view of her face. It was a beautiful face. A face of an ebony doll.

The black haired girl's face was cheery when she spoke next. "And considering you're in a skirt, that must have been some climb."

The blonde haired girl was speechless again. She quickly recovered herself, with more dignity than last time. She smiled. "Believe me, it wasn't easy. But I'm used to it. I've been here for a few years."

"I certainly admire you. Explorer even in a skirt." The black haired girl's eyes seemed to dance with friendliness. "I'm Angela. Angie, for short."

"I'm Cynthia," the blonde haired girl supplied, smiling brightly at Angela in front of her.

"Cynthia..." Angela seemed to trail back into her sea of memories. "I had a doll once named Cynthia. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen." She turned back toward Cynthia. "You are beautiful, just like her."

Cynthia flushed and looked down. _Angela's sure blunt._ "Um...thank you..."

"So tell me," Angela said, facing Cynthia all the way now. "Do you really carry around that laptop to everywhere you go?"

"No, most of the time I leave it in my room."

"Thought so. Can you go online on it? I haven't checked my email in ages."

Cynthia smiled. "Not out here. But in the dorm building you can go online. Why don't you come with me to my dorm and you can check your email there? But first maybe we should stop and get you cleaned up."

Angela laughed and her eyes twinkled in merriment. Angela remembered this feeling. She hadn't felt it truly in days. "Sure, let's go."


	4. Tunnel?

Author's Note: Hello, hello, hello everyone! I am so sorry about not updating in, like, forever. I'm probably going to get a ton of angry reviews just cause I didn't update soon enough. Sorry! Please do not stay mad as, look, I have finally updated now! Thank you to everyone who waited so paitently for me! Thanks for all who reviewed! Thanks for new reviewers also and for Doggiegal and Flammin Heart for reviewing "Spies Squared" for me. That's a long story to read all at once so thanks so much for your input! Remember: all reviews, no matter how long or small, random or serious, goes to help me become a better writer. And that will benefit you because then, frankly, you get to read better stories by me! Luv ya all! Now, read and enjoy this long awaited chapter. (Sorry if you think its kinda short. I will try to update on a faster basis. Promise!)

* * *

Lori looked on out the window at the two girls. A blonde and the black haired one named Angela. The wind blew fiercely toward them, but they didn't seem to notice. Their hair flew wildly about. 

They were both sitting on the roof of a building. Lori wondered why such a peculiar place. Then again, Angela was a peculiar person. _She is as sharp as a military general in her conversations, but as fragile as a porcelain doll in life._ She took one last glance at the two girls. Then she left the room.

She unfolded a map from her pocket and followed it to the computer lab. _I can go online and forget about everything,_ she told herself. But she never made it.

As she made her way to the computer lab, she passed by the open gym. She had walked by and paid no heed at first, but she backed up when she saw what most of them were doing.

Birdies flew to and fro with frightening agility. Kids were shouting and laughing and you could hear the sound of a speeding racket closing in to whack the light feathered birdie. Then the sound of a hard smack and you knew the kill had been made. Lori watched with intense eyes as she looked into the gym. She knew that school officially started tomorrow. Today was just a day to get accommodated. Today was a day for everyone to get comfortable and have fun. _What could get me more comfortable than playing badminton?_

Walking into the gym, she grabbed a racket from a nearby racket holder and located a birdie. Then, with no one to play with, she started bouncing the birdie straight up with the racket, counting how many times she could hit it up before the birdie touched the ground again when she missed.

A few minutes later, she was still concentrating on her birdie so hard that she almost dropped her racket when a voice directly in front of her said calmly, "Wanna play?"

The birdie fell directly at Lori's feet. She looked up to see a black clad boy with raggedy black hair hanging in wisps over his eyes twirling a racket in his fingertips. He smiled, one corner of his mouth curling up invitingly. Lori almost gaped in surprise, but then recovered smoothly. _He certainly looks nice...attractive._

"Sure," she said, with more enthusiasm than she had planned. Her lips curled into a smile as well as she reached down for the birdie. "But I won't go easy on you."

The boy on the other side of the net smiled even more. "Then I won't go easy on you either."

_Fine, whatever._ Lori's eyes had a twinkle in them as she held up the birdie to serve, holding a side of the feathered birdie by her index finger and thumb.

Then she let go and let it fall. Her racket instantly made contact and the birdie changed direction.

The game had begun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is your dorm?" Angela asked, looking around at the seemingly spacious room.

"Well, it's not much. It's not like you don't have one."

"Yeah, but its so...roomy."

"Its because I'm not sharing the dorm with anyone."

"Oh," Angela said, dawning on the fact that there was only one bed in the room. Then her eyes were automatically drawn to the large computer on the desk in front of the window. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, going over and bending down to take a look at the large monitor. "Your parents actually let you bring in a _entire_ computer?"

Cynthia went to stand next to Angela with a bashful smile. "Actually, it was here from a long time back. The custodian here said its been there for over ten years. But it still works fine although I never use it."

Angela looked puzzled. "And why is that?"

"Its not a ordinary computer."

Angela turned back to scrutinize the computer. "It looks perfectly normal to me."

Cynthia scooted in and sat in the red swivel chair that was placed in front of the desk. "Let me demonstrate."

On went the computer. In minutes, the screen had gone blue. Then a peculiar window came up with an empty loading bar that quickly filled up with green. Then the computer started running as various amounts of windows popped up with weird looking backgrounds of green and black.

"What the hell?" Angela asked, bewildered as she leaned in for a better look. "What is that?"

Cynthia shook her head. "I have no idea. Apparently it's a computer program that was programmed to run on this computer and nothing else. I have tried almost everything I can to get this thing off, but it never works. It always comes back. Although, I might have a idea..."

Angela's head turned sharply. "Idea?"

Cynthia's head bobbed up and down slowly. "I was exploring one day and I found a manhole in the middle of a park. I thought that was odd so I went 'snooping around', if you will. I opened the manhole cover and found..._a tunnel_." Cynthia's voice had dropped down to a whisper with the last two words.

"A tunnel." Angela's eyes held skepticism. "A tunnel leading to where?"

Cynthia's eyes suddenly seemed frightened. "You expect me to go and investigate? Its dark down there! And disgusting! I am _not_ about to go into a sewer!"

_A sewer, huh?_ Angela's eyes sparked with excitement. _This would be a perfect backdrop for a novel! I have to see it!_ "Would you go if I came with you?"

Cynthia's eyes widened. "As if! You don't know what's down there!"

_Exactly why I need to go check it out._ "Oh well, suit yourself." Angela headed for the door.

"Wait, wait! Where are you going?" Cynthia asked hastily, already dreading the answer.

"Where else?"

The door closed as Angela left the room.

Cynthia was secretly punching herself for her stupid comments. _I can't let her just go alone! What if she's hurt? Then it'll be all my fault!_ Cynthia took a deep breath and ran toward the door, making her decision.

"Angela, wait!"

Angela stopped and she turned. Her lips were curled into a small smile and her eyes twinkled, almost as if she had expected Cynthia to run out after her. Cynthia cursed herself silently again. But she had committed. There was no backing out now. She took another deep breath. "You don't know where the manhole is." With that and no other explanation, she walked briskly in front of Angela and led the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie trudged up the steps slowly. This was not turning out to be a good day. First what happened at lunch and now the dorm shared with Ian. When was the calamity ever going to end?

He heard footsteps. He looked up to see two girls walking toward him in the opposite direction. He directed his gaze back to his feet. The girls had almost made it to the bottom when the face of one jerked his memory. He whipped back around, almost tripping in the process and called out, "Excuse me!" Instantly, he wished he hadn't done that as both the girls whipped their heads around, their eyes riveted on him. The one closet to him, with black hair and brown eyes, was the one that had jogged his memory.

"Hello," she said warmly, though no smile was on her face. "You're the guy whose lunch got all over me, right?"

Charlie stared awkwardly at the floor. "Well...um...yeah...and I just wanted to say...I'm sorry about that."

When he looked up again, a smile was waiting. It lit up her entire face and brought a liveliness that he wished he had. "Apology accepted," she said kindly. Charlie, for some odd reason, started to blush. Then, for even odder reasons, he started to panic when the two girls turned back around to continue their descent of the stairs. He fumbled around in his brain for something to say.

"So," he said as causally as he could, "where are you going?"

The black haired girl turned again, her hair floating for a second in the air and then settling around her shoulders in a satisfied manner. She sighed a little and glanced at the blonde haired girl beside her briefly. "I don't exactly know yet." She paused, and then looked over at the blonde for a longer period of time. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and started descending again.

The black haired girl turned back to Charlie. "Wanna come and find out?"

Two seconds later, Angela and Charlie were striding along behind Cynthia.


	5. The First Floor

Author's Note: Thank you again for all your great reviews! I love you guys! And I told you that I would update sooner this time. Who's good? Yep, that's right. (Tee-hee.) Anyway, I'm going to have Palantiri thank her muse Leafwood for me (you know what I'm talking about, hun). Also tell her that she is correct in the pairings. Unknownyumi, I have read and reviewed your story (check your reviews!) and I have also kind of granted your wish of having them find Lyoko in this chapter. And thanks to J-lyoko (sorry for messing up your pen name but they wouldn't let medo the "at" sign)for replying my email! All you guys that reviewed are great. I hope this chapter length satisfies you more. As always, read and enjoy to the fullest!

* * *

"And the crowd goes wild," Lori said calmly as she placed a hand on her hips and gazed at the person on the other side of the net with a slight smile. He bent to pick up the birdie and then straightened slowly, his forehead beaded with sweat. Lori was sweating herself. The match had been tougher than excepted, sending her shuffling all over her side of the court. Whenever her opponent had backed her up a considerable distance from the net, he would hit a soft one that barely cleared the net, sending Lori scrambling back up to get it. She had done the same, making both of them breathe hard and play hard. 

"And you deserve it," the boy said with a grin, bending over to get underneath the net, crossing over to Lori's side. Lori's cheeks suddenly burned with something other than the heat that she had generated from the game. Her stomach also started fluttering nervously as the boy handed her the birdie. She took it and almost dropped it when his fingers brushed hers. Thankfully, he turned to look towards the door while she recovered herself.

Lori shut her eyes tight and tried breathing deeply. _No, no. Get a hold of yourself, Lori. You are _not_ going to do this..._

"Well, would you get a load of that? Charlie's a chick magnet!"

Lori turned, surprised by the comment. She followed the boy's line of view and saw a group walk by the gym doors. She was surprised again to see Angela as part of the group.

The boy she had just played glanced over his shoulder at her with a glint in his eye. "What do you say to paying a visit?"

Lori almost grinned but caught herself in the nick of time, allowing only a small smile. She found herself smiling a lot around this mysterious boy. "Sure, why not?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie suddenly let out a groan next to Angela. Puzzled she turned to look at him. "What's up?"

"Ian, that's what," Charlie answered, indicating with his head behind him. Angela turned to see two people, a boy and a girl, stride up to them coolly. Her body suddenly also became rigid when she identified the girl. She wanted to keep walking but she stood her ground. Charlie seemed to hesitate beside her, but he stopped too.

Ian opened his mouth and was just about to rap off something witty to Charlie to embarrass him when the girl beside him spoke first. "Why, hello Lori! What a surprise!" Ian closed his mouth into an irritated frown. He usually was the one who spoke first in these confrontations. _Man, Charlie sure found a sharp girl._

Lori, however, was just as prepared. Her answer was like a bullet. "Charmed, I'm sure," she said in a mocking manner. "So," she continued, "where is this happy group headed off to?"

Ian's breath was almost taken away by the sharpness of the other girl's response. "Wouldn't you like to know?" _They are totally dominating this conversation! I need to put in my two cents worth!_

"Actually, we are dying of curiosity!" Ian said politely, gazing at the black haired girl diagonal from him. Her gaze shot at him as well and their eyes locked for a moment. Ian smiled nicely. "Do tell!"

"Save it scum." Charlie brought Ian's gaze off the girl. "I know you aren't interested."

"Actually," Lori interjected. "You are mistaken. Why don't you let us join you?"

Angela couldn't believe this conversation. It was as if they were filming a tense scene from a movie with all their lines memorized off a written script. Even so, she felt a bit excited so she jumped back in. "Sure, why not?"

Everyone was suddenly silent as Angela finished her words. She loved it when she said a stunning thing that completely was unexpected. She smiled kindly, as if she was going to invite them to a stately luncheon. "If you two are so compelled to see what we are going to see, then go ahead and come long. We welcome you." With that Angela turned on her heel and ushered the blonde haired girl in front of her to start walking again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, are you sure its such a good idea?" Cynthia whispered quietly into Angela's ear so that only she could hear.

Angela shrugged. "Why not? The more people the better right? Then if something happens down there, we'll have a bigger chance of surviving." Angela winked, as Cynthia looked up at her in a worried expression. Even though Cynthia knew Angela had said it light-heartedly, Cynthia felt worry descend on her heart like a stormy cloud. However she continued walking and the group trouped behind in silence.

A few minutes later, they entered the grassy park but under a gray sky, everything looked dismal and blended together like a watercolor painting. Cynthia immediately left the main path and turned into a grassy area that was hidden from view by trees. The four behind Cynthia picked their way carefully over fallen logs, roots poking out, and various low plants that threatened to trip them. They concentrated on their footsteps, always surveying where they'd put their feet next. Cynthia, however, slipped over the natural obstacles like she was born to do it. As Angela watched Cynthia hop over a camouflaged tree log like a nymph fairy, she realized that although Cynthia claimed she was afraid of coming out here, she must have done it quite often to know the path so well.

Once they all reached the grassy part hidden from view from the path, the going was easier and pretty soon all of them saw the peculiar manhole that stuck out like a sore thumb against the yellowish-green grass. Without hesitation, Cynthia pulled back the manhole cover and descended. Angela went in next. Then Charlie slipped down. Lori climbed down after Charlie and Ian rounded out the crew, carefully slipping the cover back in place when he was all the way in. For some reason, he had a feeling that this place was best kept as a secret.

The stench was overwhelming as they started their way down the sewers. The water flowing next to them was a dirty color and rats gazed at them with beady red eyes as they passed. Angela looked around, a bit nervously, but more excited than nervous. _Yup, this is definitely a good novel backdrop._

They continued along and noticed a small opening in a break in the wall at one point. Each person looked curiously at the opening as they passed. There seemed to be a hazy yellow light farther into the opening but no one dared stop to investigate. They continued on, their footsteps echoing off the walls slightly and none of them speaking.

For a few more minutes they continued through the tunnel, jumping over a few spots were the concrete broke. It took quite a while and they were all silently thankful when they reached the end. They spotted another ladder, much like the first one they had descended, going up to another cover. This one wasn't a regular manhole cover, however, and Cynthia demonstrated this when she got up to the very top. After a while of figuring out, she slid back the cover and a feeble watery sunlight filtered in. In the same order as before, they climbed out of the tunnel and stood looking at the sight before them.

"What is all this?" Ian asked in a breathless voice, gazing at the bridge before them that connected to a huge, run-down looking building.

"It looks like an abandoned warehouse," Cynthia said with awe in her voice. They all started in a walk for what seemed like the entrance. When they reached it however, there were more wide eyes. The five of them stared down at four pieces of rope that were apparently there for sliding down to the bottom level. As Lori inspected the drop, she spotted a rusty looking elevator to the right. Curiosity taking hold, she turned to the others.

"So, are we all going to just stare or are we going to go down and see what's in there?" Without waiting for an answer, she jumped out and grabbed hold of the nearest rope. Immediately it swung forward with her weight and she slid down, jumping off and sliding to a stop right in front of the elevator. She gazed up at it, straightening from her bent position. It looked worn and it seemed to not have been in use for years. _I doubt it still works_.

She turned back toward the ropes when she heard the sound of sliding bodies and thumping landings. Angela followed her down, along with the little blonde girl with glasses. Next came the black haired boy and then the last boy with lighter hair. They all stood for a moment, just staring at the elevator.

Then Cynthia stepped forward and pressed a big red button that had an arrow pointing down beside it. To everyone's amazement, the elevator shuddered to life and the heavy metal door slid upward, revealing the elevator's interior. Cynthia walked into the elevator and turned around. "Shall we?" she said cordially and waited as the rest of them deliberated what to do. Finally, all of them stepped forward and boarded the elevator.

Down they went. As they descended, Cynthia noticed a keypad in the corner of the elevator near the drop down door. She stared at it puzzled. It was then that she realized they would need a code in order to access some floors of the building. But no code was needed for the first floor. The door opened up willingly and before them merged a very empty room.

The five of them filed out in an orderly manner and crowded around just outside the elevator door. There was a circular area before them that was slightly not level with the rest of the floor. It had creases in it, like it could open up but it made no motion to do so.

"Um...so what's supposed to be in here?" Lori ventured.

As if on cue, the circular part of the floor slid open. The five of them stumbled back in surprise as a huge, golden, and glittering object came sliding from the open circle. It was two heads taller than all of them and it seemed to be glowing with power and electricity. A little compartment in the odd looking structure slid open. Before it did so, Charlie caught a glimpse of an odd symbol: a bull's eye with little points sticking out of it.

Inside, a lever was revealed. They all leaned in a little as one to get a better look at it, but no one made a move to go forward. Angela stayed staring upward at the big golden object before her. _This just keeps getting better and better._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Cynthia stepping forward toward the lever. Cynthia bent closer and examined it again, almost nose to nose with it. Then, to everyone's horror, her hand reached out for the lever.

"NO!" all four of them yelled as one. Startled, Cynthia jumped and her hand dropped away from the lever.

"What? I just wanted to see what it does."

"That's not such a good idea," Ian said quickly but trying to suppress the fact that he had just been scared out of his wits. "We don't know what this..._thing_...is. We have no idea what that lever could do. We'd better leave it alone." Three other heads beside him nodded in agreement.

Cynthia almost chuckled. _You big babies. Not so tough now, are you?_ She turned to gaze up at the big glittering object. "Actually, I think I might have an idea of what this is."

After a moment of expectant silence, Lori prompted, "Well...go on."

Cynthia masked her all-knowing smile. "I have a feeling this weird _thing_ is kind of like a computer chip, only really big, of course, and really golden and shiny. But not only that, its some kind of computer program. I don't know what computer its on," here she turned slightly toward Angela and Angela gave her a wide-eyed, understanding gaze back, "but it's on a computer. And it's a strong program." She turned back to the golden object and pointed at the lever. "And that is the lever to turn it off and on."

"So who left it on?"

Angela's quickness surprised everyone at first, but then they started thinking about her question. Who, indeed, had left this "program" on? Why did they leave it on? What was it doing _there,_ in a warehouse, for goodness sake?

"Maybe, if we go down to the other levels of this warehouse, we can find out, or at least get some clues." Cynthia headed for the elevator again. After a moment, the others followed. They watched as the golden program was shut away from their gazes.


	6. Meeting of Old Friends

Author's Note: WooT!!!!!!!!!! Well, I am finally back. I had absolutely nil time to write for the longest time, so forgive me. However, I am back now and hopefully I will have time to once again update on a regular basis. (Don't kill me for taking so long, everyone!) Son of Xana, long time no see! It's great to have you back to my stories, as your comments are priceless. NC Ace, thanks for reviewing and maybe you should get on earlier? That's my advice. Dreamcaster555, my buddy, my pal. I talk to you too much to say anything to you here. I apologize for messing up with Leafwood's status, Palantiri. To her, I send my most humble apologies. Unknownyumi, your wishes come true in this chapter and anyone else who was just dying to have the original characters come back. J-lyoko, I still did take forever to update. I'm sorry, but now you can read it! So stop reading this thing and get onto the story! It's better than this, so go and knock yourself out!

* * *

The next level, they figured out, was locked away from them. Without the code, they couldn't access it. So they went on to the next level down. The door slid open this time as the elevator decelerated to a stop.

The room that came to view was again slightly circular though it was very different from the previous room. When an eerie white light lighted the previous room, this room had a yellowish warm tingle to it. But the objects in this room were just as perplexing.

Four pod-like structures stood before them. They were not very big and they were colored the same yellowish warm color as the floor and the walls around the room. The doors were shut at the moment, the seams evident in where they opened and closed. As Cynthia led the way out, the group began to notice all the thick cords that seemed to be attached to the back of the four pods. The cords were in various colors and they wound around and around each other like thick tangled snakes. They were barely visible though. The pods almost blocked them from view.

"And what are these?" Lori asked, this time directing the question directly at Cynthia, who seemed to know everything at the moment.

But Cynthia even shook her head. "I'm not quite sure. They look like pods, that's evident. But I don't know what they are for. And I don't think we can find out without visiting the second floor which was barred from access."

Ian walked up to one of the pods and ran a tentative finger over the closed door. "This is so coo…ah!" He gave a slight start when the door suddenly slid open, revealing a hollow honey colored area inside. Everyone else crowded around him and peered into the small little space. No one had any words to say.

A few minutes later, there was a unanimous decision to head back to the school. As Cynthia exited the elevator on ground level, she wondered if this group of people with very different personalities could join together to be her friends. _Well, no matter what, I've dragged them into my secret, or rather Angela did._

_They'll have to stick together no matter what they think of each other._

And that was just fine to Cynthia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A twenty-four-year-old "girl" padded down the hall of her apartment. It was one of the nicer ones with the hardwood floors that made sliding around on them in your socks just that much easier. A brief memory flashed past in her head of her two best guys friends at the age of thirteen doing just that at school in the school hallways. Her other best guy friend had been the referee.

_Good times, good times._ She seated herself gracefully in front of her laptop. She didn't have enough money for a nice computer yet, but she was saving up. Brushing her still short black hair behind her ears, she went online to check her email.

As the page loaded, her kitten sidled up to her bare feet and rubbed lovely against her shins. The girl giggled and moved her foot. Her kitten followed, rubbing again against her skin. It meowed cutely and made the girl smile. Her new kitten had been her most recent investment, and her argument for getting was she needed company. It was the closest to company she could think off.

As the ticklish feel of fur on skin continued on her shin, she finally reached down and picked the kitten up. It's hazel eyes looked bewildered as it was lifted up off the floor. The girl placed the kitten in her lap and played with its ears. The kitten immediately wanted off.

"Oddball," cooed the black haired girl. She placed her head lightly on top of her kitten's, the golden-orange fur mixing with her raven black hair. Her kitten meowed softly in protest. The girl lifted her head again to see the page finally completely loaded.

"Three new messages. Who could that be from, Odd?" As she clicked on the link, she looked down at her kitten again. It was staring up at her hair avidly, trying to catch it when it stopped moving, reaching up a small paw to swat at it. The girl bundled the kitten into her hands and placed it back on the floor where it sidled away to the open window and looked outside.

The girl smiled at the sight of that. _Odd._ It was a nickname for her kitten she used often. When she had gone to the pound, she knew the moment she stepped in that she couldn't possibly get a dog. _What would her one time best friend, the cat-boy say?_ So she settled for a slightly blonde kitten with patches of irregular black fur, that if put in the sunlight at the right angle, would look slightly like a dark purple.

She turned her attention back to her computer with the new completely loaded web page. This time, she nearly fell out of her chair.

Three messages.

One from Odd.

One from Jeremie.

One from Ulrich.

The subject line of each?

"Hey Yumi? Want to get in on some Xana action?"

After recovering from her initial shock, she scanned all three emails and sent the same words for each:

"Xana is so screwed tomorrow.  
The gang is back to visit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brown haired male got out of his black car and scanned the parking lot. He spotted a silver Toyota Echo just pulling in and smiled. He started toward it in a stately lope as the car came to a stop and a raven-haired girl got out of it and bent hurriedly to lock the doors. When she straightened, she spotted him and gave him an all-knowing grin.

"What do you know," she said once he came within talking distance. "My knight and shining armor in the flesh. I never thought I'd see you again."

He bowed mockingly. "My lady fair," he said while sweeping down low. Then he straightened up. "Ironically, I was thinking the same thing."

She let out a little audible puff of air. "That's not ironic, stupid head. Don't go tossing around terms you don't know how to use. You still are the dimwit that I went to school with."

He frowned. "Sorry. I didn't know you were still that huffy."

She smirked. "Let's hope Odd isn't still the dimwit I went to school with."

He smiled. "Unfortunately, your hopes will come crashing down. I'm afraid he's the same as always."

She sighed. "Oh great. Are you guys going to start making fun of each other and hitting each other like you did when you were thirteen?"

He shrugged. "What's there to make fun of? I don't have a crush on you anymore." He averted his eyes as he said it, acting as if the asphalt was the most wondrous thing in the world.

_He's right._ Yumi found herself staring at the ground as well. _Why did I think otherwise? Stupid head._ She found herself wishing that he still had a crush on her. That would have been fun. But who was she kidding? She was twenty-four and he was twenty-three. She hardly could imagine one of them have a "crush" on the other.

The awkward silence stretched longer and longer. "So, Ulrich, you were just kidding when you sent me the email about Xana, right?"

He looked up, relieved that the silence had been broken. "Well, yeah. I doubt that Xana has woken up after all these years just of his own accord."

Even so, Yumi still looked a bit relieved. "Yeah, I guess your right. But maybe later we should still go check it out."

Ulrich glanced around for any sign of the others. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. But I hardly doubt anything is up in that old warehouse. We saw Jeremie turn it off with our own eyes all those years ago. That warehouse has just been probably doing what its good for: collecting dust."

Yumi smiled brightly. _Ulrich still isn't that good at cracking jokes. But Odd…_

"Well, what do you know? Our favorite class clown has made an appearance."

Yumi looked up to the entrance of the parking lot and saw an old purple car turning in and parking in an empty spot nearby. Then, a tall lanky guy that Yumi knew all too well got out of the car and locked his car up. When he turned around, he spotted Yumi and Ulrich. "Hey! Long time no see, Yumi!"

Yumi smiled brighter. "Same to you!" she called back. She noticed the purple patch in Odd's seemingly vertical hair had faded slightly, but it was still there.

Odd walked toward them and stopped when he reached them. "I heard we're crashing Xana's party tonight?"

Ulrich smirked. "I bet you would love that, huh?"

Odd interlocked his fingers and stretchedthem out in front of him, making cracking sounds with his knuckles. "Well, we've kicked his ass before. No reason we can't do it again."

Yumi chuckled. "So where's Jeremie and Aelita?"

Ulrich turned and started toward the school with the rest of them in tow. "I heard from him that they would meet us in the school."

"Over achiever in getting here early, as always," Odd commented. The three of them laughed and continued on. Yumi felt an overwhelming sense of memories wash over her as she stepped through the school gates. Suddenly, she wanted Xana to activate a tower just for the excuse of running wild and free, killing monsters left and right in Lyoko.

"I heard that Jeremie has arranged for us to give a little speech about how great this school is and how successful we were when we were here," Ulrich said with a bit of an amusement in his voice.

Odd snickered. "Oh sure. Let's see. Well, we were constantly bugged by Jim, Xana, Sissy, and teachers. Oh, did I mention Sissy? Right. And we were bogged down by unnecessary homework, except for Jeremie, that is, who did all his homework and still had time to work on the materialization program for Aelita. And Xana, of course, can't forget him. Oh and gym class," here Odd shook his head as if he was reliving good memories, "running the mile and doing push-ups everyday for no reason…priceless."

"Well," Yumi said sarcastically, "aren't you the motivational speaker."

Odd cleared his throat and gave his best game-show-host smile. "It's what I do," he said in a voice that matched his smile.


	7. Assembly

Author's Note: I updated quickly, no? (Do me a favor and say yes.) Anyway, hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I love you all, don't you know that? You just make my day. If you have read any of my other stories, you would know that I am a very slow and detailed writer (slow meaning my story's pace is usually relaxed and full of vital info, not slow meaning I type slow, cause I type hella fast). So please be patient with the Xana attack. It will come, obviously, and it will be a major and big one, with some weird little gists, I think. I'm pretty sure that's how it will turn out. Anyhoo, thank you, scarf, for your compliment. CBIzumi, I am honored that your first fic you read was mine! I feel so loved. There's a lot more better fics than mine, though, so go and check them out. Otherwise, thank you to everyone who reviewed or anyone who just read my story. I welcome that too. Read and enjoy!

* * *

"Settle down, now kids." 

For the second time in two days, Angela found herself sitting with all the rest of the students in a building waiting to hear a speech. But this time, she found Cynthia on her right, Charlie on her left, and Ian and Lori behind her. _I'm surrounded by friends…well almost friends._

This time they were in the gym, since the whole school was present this time. The little stage the gym featured had a few chairs on it to the side, seven to be exact. The center of the stage was empty except for the principal. Angela was tempted to jump up onto it and burst into singing. She almost laughed at herself out loud for her absurd thought.

Then she noticed the two people standing to the side of the stage. They were chatting with a few of the teachers lightheartedly, sometimes laughing and sometimes serious. Angela could barely see them from where she was sitting because they were partly blocked by the stage, but she could see that one lady over there had a heart shaped face and unique vibrant pink hair.

The chatter of the students instantly quieted when a blonde haired man with black-rimmed glasses stepped onto the stage along side the principal. He had the pink-haired lady at his side. The man and the principal exchanged slight smiles and the principal and the lady went to the chairs to sit down. The man turned to face us. Angela could place very evident nervousness in his face.

"Hello, students!" he said happily. A few bold people echoed a hello back to him. The man smiled, more bold than before and gaining confidence quickly. "All of you are lucky to be able to be here at this school…"

While Angela listened with attentiveness all over her face, Ian maintained his bored expressions. _I'm not lucky. The only thing that seems to be remotely interesting at this school is that warehouse place, which isn't even on school campus._ He sighed and gazed next to him at the brown haired girl, bored already.

Her face was a mask of emotions but she seemed to be mostly paying attention. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were hugging her knees tightly. He studied her face, her brown hair blocking most of it, however. He had suddenly a temptation to reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear. He was mortified by his feelings and resisted it, but not without difficultly as he turned his eyes away to stare at Charlie's back. _Why did I just think that????_

"And now," the man was saying, "I would like to introduce to you my friends who just happened to walk in the door at this very moment!"

All eyes turned to the double doors of the gym and they settled on three people, two men and a woman. They froze and looked at the crowd for a second, poised, almost looking like they were going to flee. Then they walked in a composed manner to the stage to join their blond haired friend. Their friend smiled widely and made way for them.

Another blonde haired one with a faded peculiar purple streak in his hair shuffled toward the microphone, looking very much like a young boy. He gave a little wave. "Hey, um, I'm Odd. Nice to meet you all. You are all very fortunate to be here…and…" He faltered and looked back toward his friends. The black haired woman shot forward to his rescue.

"I'm Yumi, and Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and I all used to go here. Ah, the good old days." She paused, as if she had sunk into good memories. She got an appreciative quiet laugh or snort from some in the audience. Then she snapped back to life and beamed. "But I'm sure the school is much better than what it was from the good old days and I'm sure you will enjoy it much more than we did." She shot a sly smile toward her friends behind her. "We all recommended you study hard and not cut class although we, unfortunately, had a tendency to do so. And, I'm sure that if all of you have time to look hard enough, you'll probably find surprises that are more that you bargained for."

"Like what?" some guy yelled out in the crowd. Yumi looked thoughtful, however, and not phased. Then she smiled mysteriously.

"You'll just have to look and see." She winked and then stepped back to rejoin her friends. This action of stepping back to join her friends made her miss out on the looks that passed between a certain group of five students.

As the principal came back on to intercept the mike, the body of students, as a whole, seemed to shift out of focus. And as whispering slowly started becoming abundant, Angela, Charlie, and Cynthia chose this time to turn around. Their meaningful glances conveyed enough for them not to use complete sentences. "You think?" Angela stated.

"Possible," Ian said back, amazed that he had actually understood the short question.

Suddenly a throat clearing its voice could be heard and everyone became hushed once again. Cynthia, Angela, and Charlie spun around as one.

The original blonde-haired one was speaking again. He smiled widely again and pushed is glasses up his nose a little. "And if you have anymore questions, we will be happy to answer them. Unfortunately, we can't stick around for long so Aelita and I have prepared a little sheet about this school and I'm sure you will enjoy it. On it has all of our email addresses if you have any more questions. Have a great day!"

The students' chatter instantly started back up again. Cynthia, Angela, Charlie, Lori, and Ian all shot each other looks. _Email_. As one they got up and started for the table whichhad the sheets. Many students were filing out already, some totally ignoring the sheets that had been provided. Ian gazed at them all a bit contemptuously. _Ignorant losers._

As they each subtly reached out for one of the crisp white papers, Angela caught site of the speakers off in one huddled corner off the stage. Three of them were gesturing wildly and two of them were trying busily to explain themselves. At least, that's what Angela interpreted it as. And she was very good at interpreting things. She was almost always correct.

She gazed back at them one last time before they slipped into the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gave them our email addresses?!"

"Jeremie, are you nuts?"

"No, he's not nuts. He's INSANE."

Jeremie backed up against the wall that the side of the stage made. "I'm sorry!" he said innocently, flailing his arms about and making bewildered motions. "I didn't know you guys would have a hissy fit."

Yumi's hands went straight to her hips. "Jeremie, do you know how much my computer cost? No, forget that. Do you know how much time it took to save up for that piece of crap? Now that you have so kindly provided my email to the masses, I'm going to get so much crap in there that I can't even get out of it! I'm going to get viruses, Jeremie! VIRUSES!"

Jeremie sighed and placed one hand on each of Yumi's shoulders to calm her down. "It's okay, Yumi. They are ninth graders. I'm pretty sure they can be mature."

Yumi snorted. "Were we mature?" Odd opened his mouth to speak but Yumi's head whipped around to face him. "Don't answer that," she snapped at him. Odd closed his mouth again.

"Besides, Yumi," Jeremie said soothingly, "if there are viruses, just give me a call. I do recall that I am the computer whiz around here? Besides, think of the bigger picture. We need to know if any of them know about Xana. That is the number one priority."

Ulrich exhaled sharply. "You sound like my dad. Whenever I see him, this is the speech he gives me."

Jeremie faced the group and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"We forgive you Jeremie," Odd said happily, forever the slap-happy one. "But one thing I won't forgive you for is if we don't go zooming off to Lyoko soon, or at least to see if its still there. I still get that weird urge sometimes to just virtualize myself and start killing monsters left and right."

Aelita laughed softly. "I feel just the opposite. I feel thankful all the time that I'm not living there anymore, with the constant fear of Xana and monsters driving me crazy."

Jeremie laughed with her and grabbed her hand to squeeze it. "No, Aelita, you no longer have to worry about that. Now you just have to worry about cars, guns, bombs, arson, murder and the list goes on and on."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jeremie. It just all talk with you. Let's go to the warehouse!" Odd said with eager excitement.

Yumi gave him a severe look. "Odd, stop being so…well…childish. We just had our big reunion. Shouldn't we go to some fancy place to have a meal first or something?"

Odd almost started bouncing up and down at that. "Even better! Forget about Xana! I'm all for Yumi's idea! I'm hungry."

Ulrich slapped Odd on the shoulder, hard. "When were you ever not, Odd?" As he said it, the group started walking toward the doors. The gym had cleared out fast and now it was almost empty. The five of them made their way to the doors slowly, as if savoring every moment they had together.

"Well," Odd said, looking very immersed in thought. "Um…uh…I know I wasn't hungry once. I think it was that one time…"

Yumi gave out a ringing laugh. "Give it up, Odd. You're not going to be able to remember. Now let's just go."


	8. Finding the Game

Author's Note: Hello all my readers! I was sad that I only got two reviews for my previous chapter. Is no one else reading or willing to comment on my story? I know, I took a risk in not centering on the main characters, but I didn't think my story was too shabby. Oh well. Thanks J-lyoko for hinting oh so discreetly about a certain person and his crush (see, I can do it more discreetly). And thanks Beverly for, well, clapping! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers out there! Read and enjoy!

* * *

"We have got to open that locked door," Cynthia said suddenly.

The five of them were sitting at one table in the cafeteria. They all weren't officially to the "friend" status yet, but they seemed to have a mutual and silent pact that they would be bound together by this shared secret until it blew over. Little did they know that it would not blow over at all.

"What a revelation," Ian said sarcastically but a severe look from Lori shut him up and made him more serious. For some reason, Angela noticed that Lori seemed to have entire control of Ian. Even though Lori was oblivious, Angela smiled slyly inside. Ian was playing his cards. _Hahahaha…Ian and Lori…_

Cynthia had enough sense to ignore the useless comment. "But how?" she said instead.

Charlie shrugged and poked at his mysterious green blob of food. "Maybe we could try every single number combination on that thing and see which one it opens at." This was greeted by silence and when he looked up, the other four were staring at him sullenly. "What?" he asked after a time. Then he raised his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, it was a stupid idea. Anyone else got any others?"

Cynthia picked at her mystery food as well. "We could try resetting it."

"Well wouldn't that require us to gain access first?" Angela shot back. After she finished speaking, she took a tentative nibble of her applesauce and then made a very attractive disgusted face.

"Hmm…true. But I saw a mass of wires below the keypad. Maybe we can just cut a few of those and reset it that way. Or make it open."

Lori shook her head immediately. "But we wouldn't know what we're doing. It would just be like shutting down that huge computer chip without knowing what it was doing there." Ian, Angela, and Charlie nodded in agreement.

The next few minutes passed in loud silence. Each of them were racking their brains for anyway they could somehow get in. Ian briefly touched on breaking down the door but quickly dismissed the idea as idiotic. Lori thought of trying to pry open the door but she knew that would only take a miracle. Cynthia wondered if the number-created password had any relation to any famous number sequence but knew it would take forever to try them all. Charlie pondered if there was any key that could also gain them access but knew that it most probably wasn't the case, and if there was then it would take them forever to try and find the key.

It was Angela who finally stood up in such a hurry that all their milks were in danger of toppling over and spilling everywhere. Charlie looked up in bewilderment and saw a gleam in her eye that made her determined face glow with confidence. He didn't even have to guess what the words out of her mouth were going to be. He knew.

"I have an idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip through the sewers to the abandoned warehouse went by in silence. This time the silence was more oppressing to the other four members of the group, however. Angela had not yet revealed her plan and with that gleam in her eye, none of them were particularly fond of the idea of asking her. They had already made a mental note to help them in the future: _Law 1) never disturb Angela when she gets that gleam in her eye. You know…that one. Yes. That means she's in deep, deep thought and it is the equivalent of someone with a big DO NOT DISTURB sign in neon flashing letters over their head. So, therefore, never disturb the Angela when she is like this._ Of course, this didn't prevent them from wondering and wanting to strangle her because they wanted to stop wondering and know, but they resisted. And their forced patience was rewarded.

When they reached the elevator and stepped inside, the four of them stepped back to lean against the back wall of the elevator. Angela stood up front and pressed the down button. It looked like they had rehearsed this previously, all of them just going automatically into position.

The elevator ride was rather short though and when they stopped they did not expect the door to open. When it started to, the other four almost reeled over in shock but then realized that they weren't on the locked door's floor. They were on the floor above it. The computer chip room.

They filed out in an orderly fashion as the door finished opening. Once again they were each taken aback by the eeriness and mystery this room held, along with all the others. Even Angela was filled with the feeling. But when the elevator door closed shut with a bang, she was jolted back to life and her idea once again pushed everything else out of her mind.

"Okay," she said, sounding like an army general. "We have to work quickly because we don't have much of the lunch break left. Everyone spread out and try to find a thick sturdy rope. We can use the wires if it comes to a last resort but I would prefer a rope instead."

Obediently, the five of them separated to their own space in the room and started combing it for a rope. Obviously, Angela had failed to mention what her plan actually was, but they trusted her and once again suppressed the urge to strangle her.

A few unsuccessful minutes later, Angela was just about to call off the search when Lori gave a shout. In seconds, everyone was helping her get the long rope over to where Angela wanted it. It was thick and sturdy, just as Angela had requested, although it was a bit dusty from years of no use. They set it down next to a little circle part in the floor next to the giant circle where the computer chip was standing. The little circle part looked like a miniature round hill with a steering wheel type structure on top. Without another word, Angela bent down and started rotating the rusted wheel. It took her a while and a little help from Charlie to get it started, but once it got moving, it was easier to keep turning.

After a while, she stopped. The other four watched as she slowly and laboriously lifted the little dome shaped circle and pushed it away. The others looked down into the uncovered hole. What they saw gave them such a shock that they did back away a few steps to steady themselves. They all stared at Angela with amazement, but she just gave them a radiant smile. What they saw underneath them was the floor that belonged to the locked door.

"Now," she said, still matter-of-factly. "We need the lightest of the five of us to go down first and reset the lock on the door. Once we do that, the rest can get back into the elevator and get in the easy way."

"I'll do it," Cynthia said immediately. Everyone nodded in agreement. All of them had already expected Cynthia to do it without her volunteering.

"Okay," Angela said. "Now, we'll just lower the rope into the room and we'll tie it to something on this end. Then we'll all hold onto the rope as Cynthia slithers down there. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and Ian took one end of the sturdy rope and tied it around a thick, heavy batch of cords and wires. Then he took the back while Charlie positioned himself in front of him. Lori joined them next and finally Angela took the lead, placing her hands lightly on the rope. She gave an encouraging smile to Cynthia and said, "Be careful."

Cynthia smiled back brightly and lowered herself gently through the hole. Then she grabbed hold of the rope and slowly eased her whole weight onto the rope. The rope tightened in the other fours' hands and they pulled tighter as the wires and cords that the rope was rooted to groaned. The rope started jerking a few times as Cynthia lowered herself down slowly. Then they heard a muffled thumping sound as Cynthia's feet hit the floor and the rope's slack loosened.

Everyone immediately crowded back around the circular opening. Cynthia waved up at them from below. "Hey guys! I'm fine! This floor is even more amazing. I can't wait until you can come and see it. Go into the elevator. I'm going to go reset it right now."

The other four beamed grins down at Angela and congratulated each other when they straightened up. Then, without a speck of hesitation, they all ran pell-mell to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the elevator door opened onto the second floor, the four of them waited and held their breaths. Then they all relaxed and exhaled as the door to the floor slid open for the first time. Without another moment hesitation, they ran out onto the level in as dignified a manner as they could muster.

This particular floor was the best out of all of them. Perhaps it was all the work they had to do to actually get in. Perhaps it was the mysterious and aloofness of this floor that had drawn them to it. Perhaps it was even the great sense of reward that made them value this floor more than the others. In any case, once they got in, all they could do was pretty much gape.

Angela's eyes were immediately glued to the circular area in the middle of this floor. It was raised in a sort of circular platform and hovering delicately above the platform was a hologram of some odd sort of map. Lori was first in tune to how much bigger this floor was to the others. It gave off a more complex air and made her like it even more. Charlie was astonished as he found himself looking at even more wires twisting and winding around other wires. They were in clumps all over the place. And Ian's eyes settled on what all the rest of them would look at next.

Cynthia. She sat happily in front of a giant computer screen. She gave them a little cheerful wave as she watched the other four move their heads from one side to the other, admiring. Then she heard the sound of four pairs of feet walking toward her. She waited until they were all gathered around her swivel chair. Then she turned to look at each of them severely.

"In the time it took you to get here," she said importantly, "I reset the number combination to one that we all would know. And that would be the Fibonacci numbers backward." She stopped talking to gaze at each of them even more severely. "And you better all know what the Fibonacci number sequence is." When all of them nodded their heads accordingly, Cynthia allowed a slight smile and continued. "It will go backward starting from the number 13. Any questions?" The silence answered her. "Okay then," she said resolutely. "I also found some information on what exactly this whole big set up is." She sighed then. "What I found was a bit surprising and disturbing."

She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the main computer screen whizzed into action. When it stopped the five of them all leaned closer to see what was being displayed. To Angela, it seemed exactly like the hologram that was hovering in the middle of the room.

Cynthia confirmed her thoughts. "That map," she said, gesturing toward the screen of the computer, "corresponds with that hologram." She waved a vague hand over to her left. "What it is there and on this computer screen for, I can only guess. But, I do have one guess." Then she settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, go on then," Charlie said impatiently, staring uncomprehendingly at the computer screen.

Cynthia sighed again. "It seems to be some kind of…computer game."

"Sweet!"

Everyone turned to glare at Ian, who seemed to shrink apologetically under all the harsh gazes. "I-I mean, that's fascinating," he mended weakly, giving each of them a wistful smile.

Cynthia turned back to the computer screen. "Right," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway, from what we've seen, it can't be any ordinary computer game. I have a hunch that it's a game that you can really get into."

Ian shook his head. "Well, duh. Every computer game you can really 'get into.'"

Cynthia shook her head in turn. "No, I mean really get into. Like live the game. Be the game. Play the game in the game."

"Oh." Ian's word seemed to echo around the room. Everyone was stunned.

Angela was the first to recover, like always. "Well," she said in a satisfied manner. "I'm glad we figured this out. I hope we can come back here soon to, er, try and actually play the game, but I'm sorry to report that the lunch break has been over for five minutes and therefore, we are late to our next classes."

There was silence, and then another mad dash for the elevator door.


	9. Access Denied

Author's Note: Finals in one week. I'm going to study like crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!! But in the meantime, I will enlighten the people that don't have horrible finals by updating my story. I hope it is sufficient enough to entertain you. Welcome new reviewers, like sissyhater (I hate Sissy too! Right on!) and pearl fairy (that is so cute! I love pearls!). To sissyhater, your wish is my command. Read the chapter and you'll understand (whoa, double take, that rhymed!). Thanks for the warm compliment, pearl fairy. And, dedicated J-lyoko, there will be emails...next chapter. But be happy with what you have in this chapter, okay? Thanks again to all my fantasic reviewers and readers! You guys rock my socks. Enjoy!

* * *

"Nothing's better than a full stomach, that's my motto."

Yumi laughed loudly. "Since when, Odd? It seems your motto changes periodically to fit your mood."

Odd glared at her playfully. "How would you know? You haven't seen me in..." he stopped to think, drawing math figures in the air and counting on his fingers. Finally he gave up and just said vaguely, "In years."

Yumi nodded her head. "Okay, Odd. Whatever you and your mathematically challenged brain says."

Ulrich snorted. "It seems his brain is more than only mathematically challenged."

"Oy!" Odd said, sounding offended. "What was that for? I never did anything to you."

Ulrich shot Yumi a knowing look, which made her laugh harder. "Sure, Odd."

Aelita had started to giggle as well. "You guys are still the boys you used to be."

Jeremie looked at them each scornfully, but had a grin on as well. "You better believe it, Aelita." Then he lovingly took Aelita's hand and they intertwined fingers.

Yumi felt a pang of longing run through her when she saw Jeremie doing that simple action. She had always wanted to do that. But she had never had the chance. Sure, she had almost kissed Ulrich in Lyoko ten years back, but she had never actually had someone to hold, to love, to kiss, to be with seriously. And, plus, ten years was a long time. And ten years could change a lot. Now as she gazed at Jeremie and Aelita's interlocked fingers, she wanted more than ever to have her hand warmly in someone else's. She fell into brooding and an uncomfortable silence suddenly filled the group of old friends.

The silence became more oppressive as they retraced the path that they took so many times ten years back. Their skateboards long gone, they walked through the sewer tunnel, each of them trying to ignore the strong stench that assaulted their noses. They all remembered how they had gotten used to it when they made this trip regularly ten years ago. That made them long for the past for just a bit.

Someone had yet to speak a word when they emerged onto the bridge. The only sound was the soft landings of their footsteps. Then the sound of ropes as they slithered down, a bit stiff because they were out of practice. Then they all filed into the elevator.

Ulrich was amazed that the elevator was still in working condition. The steel door still closed and the contraption still started to move downward slowly. Memories flooded him of being in that elevator, especially of him and Yumi in that elevator alone. Of course, Sissy's face then popped in for a visit and he grimaced, quickly shelving the memories.

Out of habit, they passed the first floor and stopped directly at the second. Jeremie hesitated slightly, unsure if he actually did want to open this door, this door that had led to the best thing in his life but also the greatest annoyance in his life. Finally he gave everyone else a nervous smile and stepped up to the keypad. He hesitated there again. He turned to look back at the other four, waiting expectantly. "I hope I didn't forget the combination," he said in a wavering voice. Then he turned back to the keypad. He knew he hadn't forgotten, that he had said that just to stall for time, to calm and steady himself. How could he possibly forget?

But, he suddenly started to second-guess himself when the door wouldn't open. He punched in the number combination again, and again the door didn't move. He started to panic just a little bit when he punched it in a third time and the door didn't budge.

"What, Jeremie? Did you actually forget the combination?" Odd said. Jeremie detected in Odd's voice, however, that he was serious this time. His joking tone was gone.

Jeremie took a deep breath and turned back around. "I-I honestly don't know," he said, softly and slowly. Then he stepped aside. "Perhaps if one of you did it, it would work. Maybe I did forget the combination."

Yumi stepped forward, to the relief of Jeremie. That relief was immediately expelled when Yumi's repeated attempts resulted in no progress. Ulrich then replaced the frustrated Yumi and only succeeded in frustrating himself. Then Odd came in, shoving Ulrich aside, not even proclaiming his usual, "Watch and learn from the master, folks." He was too worried to say anything stupid like that. Even so, Odd couldn't make the door do anything. Finally Aelita stepped forward, their only hope. Their only hope turned out to be a failure too.

"I can't believe it," Jeremie said, walking forward and placing a hand on the closed door. "Why can't we get it?"

"Maybe the code reset itself over time," Ulrich suggested helpfully. "I mean, anything could have happened to cause it to change."

"That's exactly what I am worried about," Jeremie said, starting to pace around the small elevator. "Anything could have happened. Say Xana woke up and changed the code? If we can't get in, what will happen? Say some other people found out about Lyoko? Say some other students?" Jeremie suddenly stopped pacing and clutched his head in his heads. "I don't know. I don't know," he muttered helplessly. Aelita glided over to Jeremie's side and wrapped him up in her arms.

"Suddenly, I'm glad you gave those students our email addresses," Yumi said in a sudden burst of thinking. "If one of the students know about Lyoko, they could email us about it. They probably wouldn't know what it was anyway, even if some students did manage to find it."

"Let's just hope they do," Odd said, looking at the five of them. "Well, I guess there's no point in sticking around here if we can't get into the lab room. Let's head back."

Jeremie was still being comforted by Aelita, so Ulrich went ahead and pressed the up button. When they reached ground level, Aelita and Jeremie said their goodbyes, promising to check their emails and to keep in touch with the rest of them. Then they walked off, again hand in hand.

Yumi sighed. "They are so lucky they have each other," she said out loud. She almost clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't actually meant to say it out loud.

Odd sighed as well. "Yeah, your right Yumi. They are lucky. Of course, you and Ulrich could have hit it off but you both were too scared or stuck up. Either way, you two were stupid."

Yumi blushed as Ulrich snarled, "Shut up, Odd." Suddenly, for the three of them, it seemed like old times again.

Yumi got over her sudden attack of blushing and looked to the sky. It was turning a beautiful golden yellow with the setting sun. "Well, I'd better get back home," she said to the two others. "I'll check my email and keep in touch as well."

"I guess Xana beat us this time, didn't he?" Odd said with a smile.

"No," Ulrich said suddenly. "Technology beat us this time." Then he turned to Yumi. "See you later, Yumi. Have a safe trip home." He gave her a warm smile and watched as she gave him one back and walked away. Just like when they were thirteen and fourteen, he watched her until she disappeared from view.

"You still like her, huh?"

Ulrich turned sharply to look at Odd leaning against the warehouse wall causally with a smug grin on his face.

"I do not."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Mr. Ulrich trying to be all grown up but he isn't."

"But really, I don't."

"Sure, that's what you tell yourself, but deep inside, do you?"

Ulrich turned to look back at the way Yumi had gone. "I don't know," he said after a while. "It was all so awkward meeting her again after such a long time. Even if I did like her now, she probably doesn't like me, so what's the point?"

Odd snorted. "What's the point? Geez, you really like pounding on yourself, don't you? Didn't you see the way she looked at you? She wants you to like her again, she wishes you did. Are you blind?"

Ulrich shook his head slowly. "I guess I am. See you around, Odd. I'll keep in touch." Ulrich started to walk away.

Odd smirked and called after him. "You better keep in touch, Ulrich. I'm going to bug you until you ask Yumi out. For real."

Ulrich turned and walked backward for a bit. Odd saw that he had a big grin on his face. "Odd, stop being such a kid. I know you have as much intelligence as one, but please." Then Ulrich turned around and walked away for real.

Odd laughed softly. Typical Ulrich, turn around to throw back one last petty insult. But Ulrich was the one being childish here, and Odd knew it. "You might think I'm joking, Ulrich, but I'm telling the truth. You are going to get together with Yumi. I am going to make you," he whispered into the fading light.


	10. Emails

Author's Note: Eh...finals creeping up on me. I am updating when I can. It's kinda late at night while I'm doing this and my parents are getting annoyed but too bad because I can't keep my lovely audience waiting too long again. So here it is! It is a longer chapter than usual. You Ulrich and Yumi fans might find it enjoyable. And all of you that wanted the emails will find it enjoyable as well (that's you, J-lyoko). Ginny-Hates-Them, I find that it is awesome possum that I just happened to use your name. Maybe I'll have them call Angela "Ange" from now on, tee-hee. T3h OnE aNd OnLy, I can't believe you reviewed! Score! I am glad you liked it. So anyway, its back to the books and studying for me. I agree with you wholeheartedly, J-lyoko, about the horrible finals. But, you know, we have no rights in school and it is basically a dictatorship in that hellhole, so might as well. Enjoy and I hope you are having a better time with life than I am at the moment!

* * *

Ulrich woke up to the sun in his eyes. He cursed and turned over. His curtains have proved once again to be defective. When he moved out of his parent's house and into his own apartment, his mother had lovingly shoved some curtains she had made herself into his hands. Although much appreciated and wonderfully made, the fabric wasn't thick enough to block strong incoming sunrays. And the fabric's olive green shaded pattern was starting to fade from all the sunlight. Ulrich turned over again and buried his face under his pillow, as the sunlight's intensity seemed to get brighter just for him. 

With his head stuffed underneath his pillow, he got cold, black relief. His body started to relax.

Then his alarm went off.

With a slightly irritated growl, his hand shot out from under his blanket and groped around for his clock. After a few minutes of this, his hand had still been unsuccessful. Just as he thought he had to actually open his eyes to find his alarm, his hand knocked into it quite painfully. He cursed softly and fumbled around for the off switch. Then to top off his wonderful morning, he accidentally knocked the alarm clock off his nightstand, making a crash loud enough to wake him up for good.

He groaned and forced himself up in bed, squinting his eyes in the harsh sunlight. _I am so not a morning person._

Trudging, he went into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. _Wow…Fruit Loops. Yummy._ Unexcitedly, he retrieved a carton of milk from the fridge and prepared his cereal.

As he sat down at his small table to eat, his eyes passed over his computer briefly. It was a nice computer, a blue iMac that he had saved for about forever to get. But it was worth it. Today, however, none of that passed through his mind. Instead, everything from yesterday crashed upon his head as if his head was the floor and the situation yesterday was the alarm clock. He scrambled up, abandoning his cereal, and jumped into the chair he had placed in front of the computer.

He went to get his cereal as his computer booted up. The Fruit Loops crunched around nosily in his mouth. He put the cereal down when the computer was ready.

Without hesitation, he got online and went straight to check his email. As he was waiting for the page to load, he went over everything that had happened yesterday in his mind. When he got to the conversation he had with Odd before he left, he chuckled. Odd was as stubborn as ever on the matter, apparently. Ulrich shook his head in a sad way as he thought of the look on Odd's face. Determined. Ulrich then sighed. Didn't Odd know that it was over between him and Yumi?

Although this was the case, he found himself still wondering if she had emailed him. As he looked on at the fully loaded page, his heart did a little involuntary jump at the number of messages he had waiting for him. Five. The little extra jump was for both Yumi and for Lyoko.

As he went into his inbox, his heart skipped again when he saw Yumi's name. It kind of withered away, however, when he saw it was just a forward. He clicked on it anyway. _I mean, it's from Yumi. Maybe it's a forward with a personal message inserted into it._

What he read was even more than expected.

"Hello! I am Lori, from your old school. I was at the assembly today and I'm new so I really appreciated you stopping by. I really hope that school will turn out to be everything good you mentioned. It sure would relieve the new school pressure for me.

"However, this email isn't exactly about the pressure of a new student. It is actually about something different entirely. At first, I was wondering why in the world would you want to give a bunch of junior high and high school students your email address. I mean, there are such things as fatal viruses your computer can get. (Ulrich grinned at this and his mind flashed back to frantic Yumi complaining about the same exact thing.) But now as I actually email you, I think I might have found the answer.

"Does secret tunnels, sewers, old rundown warehouses, and rusty elevators that work mean anything to you?

"I might just sound entirely insane right now. So if I do, no need to respond. Just dismiss this mail and move on with your life.

"I hope life treats you well!"

Ulrich sat back and took deep breaths as he deleted the message. _Does secret tunnels, sewers, old rundown warehouses, and rusty elevators that work mean anything to you?_ That sentence kept ringing and echoing around Ulrich's head. Surely this cannot be what he thinks this is. No. No, it can't. Ulrich blanched, however, when he saw a forward from Jeremie. He clicked on it, a bit apprehensively and waited for the page to load. _Actually, Lori, it means a lot to me. My question is, how did you find out???_

Jeremie's forwarded message was almost the same thing paraphrased. A girl named Cynthia sent it. Ulrich skimmed over the first part lightly. It was just as cheerful, innocent, and happy as the last girl's email. However, when it got to about the middle of the email, Ulrich zoomed in and paid more attention.

"When you said in your little speech to us that there are more things than meet the eye here at our school, did you actually mean it? If you did, do you have proof? Because I think I might have proof and that proof might be the same proof you have."

Ulrich was amazed again. _These kids must be a group of friends, just like us._ They were definitely onto something. Ulrich almost stamped his feet with impatience. They were being vague for safety reasons, he knew that. _If only they know that we know! Then they can just tell us if what they are thinking is what we are thinking!_ Ulrich knew he had never been the biggest fan of patience. _I guess now I have to try to be._

Aelita's forwarded message came next. Ulrich found it was Angela who wrote it before skipping to the important parts.

"Since you have so kindly provided us with your email addresses (which was not a good idea, believe me, because there are many kids that aren't like me and will actually send you utterly useless stuff), I would just like to comment a little bit here. I was wondering whether in your years at this school you noticed anything strange. By strange I mean, well, like, computer's acting a bit peculiar and people disappearing all the time to play, perhaps, a 'hot new computer game'? If so, please email me back. I would love to hear from you!"

Ulrich thought hard as he deleted this one. _Hot new computer game._ Apparently, he was relieved to know, the group of kids must have found Lyoko but not know what it is yet. Now they were asking the only people who would have a chance of knowing what it was. Smart.

Ulrich mentally slapped himself when he saw Odd's forward next. Odd was usually the slowest of the group to actually get things like these. Apparently this time, Odd had beat out Ulrich. Ulrich grinned as he clicked on the forward. A boy named Charlie sent this one.

"The school's great and all, but I really have to take your word on it because I'm knew, especially about the stuff that is there but we can't see it. This was mentioned in your friend's short little speech. I was wondering, however, do you know anything about a warehouse near the school? See, I was just walking around one day when I happened to spot it. I would have loved to go explore but I was afraid of getting into trouble, so I left it be. But, it has been bugging me. Any info on this mysterious structure would be appreciated!"

Ulrich had a worried expression on his face after he read this one, although he still had a slightly amused air about him. Ulrich had lied enough times in his childhood to tell a lie from truth and he could tell that this Charlie was lying about just "walking around one day" and happening to discover the warehouse. The warehouse wasn't that obvious to the regular passerby. Plus, unless you went through the boiler room or the sewers, the warehouse was a rare place to stumble over just on a little walk. Not a lot of people stroll along there. At least, not anymore.

As Ulrich was redirected back to his inbox, he finally focused on the last email in there. It was from an unknown email, so Ulrich immediately assumed it might also be from a kid that was on the verge of discovering Lyoko.

He was right. It was from one named Ian.

"I love to explore and when you guys said that this school had many surprises, well, naturally I wanted to go poking around. What I found from my 'poking around' was quite unique, bizarre, and unexpected, though. I was wondering if you could give me some feedback on it. I found an abandoned warehouse with an elevator just as old as the warehouse but it still works, curiously enough. What is down there is even more bizarre, but that's as far as I'll go. If you know what I am talking about, I'm sure you have already figured what it is. Please reply! Ciao!"

Ulrich immediately hit the "Reply" button and waited for the page to load. Then, just as the page completed it's loading, he placed his hands on the keyboard and typed quickly in response:

"You have no idea what you are onto. My friends and I are definitely paying a visit to your school today. Do you mind if we meet? We have many things to discuss."

Then, he signed it with his name and sent it. _Short and sweet, _Ulrich thought and nodded mentally. Good plan, good plan.

He then promptly sent out an email to Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita telling them that they are definitely going to have to go to the school today. He sent it off and logged off of his account.

But still he sat there, his bowl of soggy Fruit Loops long forgotten. He didn't feel satisfied. He felt like he still needed to do something. Suddenly, it dawned on him what he wanted to do. He didn't feel as uncomfortable about doing it as maybe he once was, but he had to admit to himself that it was what he truly wanted to do. He got up and walked back into his room. After much digging, searching, and shuffling around he found what he wanted: his cell phone. Then he turned it on and found his address book. From there he scrolled down to the I's. Yumi's number.

He breathed out nervously. It was the number she had given him a long time ago to her apartment. He hoped that it was still valid. He found his hand slightly trembling as he pressed the call button. Then he waited.

When the phone picked up, he almost wanted to end the phone call. But he waited as he heard a female say, "Hello?" on the other end. Relief washed over him. The voice was Yumi's. He could recognize it anywhere. He could still recognize it after all these years.

Suddenly, Ulrich remembered that he was supposed to answer. "Oh…uh…hello, Yumi."

The voice instantly brightened. "Hello, Ulrich! What are you doing, calling me?" Ulrich opened his mouth, just about to answer when Yumi stated the answer herself in a graver tone. "It's about the emails, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Ulrich said stupidly. He marveled at a time when they both were younger, a time when they weren't afraid to call each other up on their cell phones just because they were bored, just because they had wanted to talk, just to pass the time away with the other's voice in the ear. Ulrich sighed softly as he knew that time was gone.

Yumi, however, had gone on without contemplating the meaning of life. "I was so startled when I read them. I didn't think someone would find out about Lyoko so quickly. I mean, it's the second day of the new school year."

"Someone has been doing some outside research," Ulrich said bluntly. He then astonished himself when he realized he hadn't taken ten million years of thought to comment on something.

"You're telling me. We certainly weren't that sharp when we were their age. At least, not with Odd around."

Ulrich laughed slightly. "Yeah, I know."

"But still," Yumi rattled on. "I wonder how much they know about Xana and Lyoko already. I mean, they were really vague in their emails."

"But they did that with a reason."

"Yes, I know, Ulrich, but I'm impatient."

"God, Yumi. If _you _are impatient, _I'm _about dying with the tension."

Yumi laughed softly on the other line, making Ulrich somewhat happier.

There was a little bit of silence after that. Ulrich broke it awkwardly. "So, are we meeting at the school today? I definitely think we should."

"Oh, definitely," Yumi said, her voice hinting at relief that the silence was broken. "We've got to meet up with this Lori and crew."

"Yeah…"

The conversation trailed off again. Ulrich glanced around his room. It felt so long ago that they had just talked effortlessly on the phone.

"Ulrich, do you sometimes miss what it was like?"

"Like when we were still these kids' age? Kind of. At least I feel more mature now, like that's a big improvement."

Yumi laughed again but then grew serious. "Well, I mean, about the two of us. We never did get that sorted out, did we? We kind of just left it."

Ulrich froze, incapable of saying anything.

Yumi paused, and then plunged ahead. "I kind of miss it. Miss Odd teasing us. Miss just knowing you had someone to rely on whenever you needed it."

"You still have someone to rely on whenever you need it, Yumi." Ulrich could have slapped himself in the face for letting that slip out. It was just running through his head. It wasn't meant to be said. _Stupid brain, stupid br…_

"Really?" Yumi's voice became small and sweet. "That's really sweet, Ulrich. I still think you're the best."

Ulrich paused, wondering what way she meant it. Then he replied causally, "No, you're the best, Yumi."

There was a slight pause on the other line as well. Then Yumi said in a joking voice, "Yeah, you're right. I am the best. And if we can ever get back into the lab and get back into Lyoko, I can still prove it." Ulrich could have sworn he was just making up the fact that Yumi's joking voice didn't sound quite genuine.

"Oh yeah?" he joked back, regardless. "We'll see. I'm afraid you might have slipped in technique over the years." He felt more comfortable now, slipping into the conversation as easily as he did ten years ago.

"Don't tell me that my technique slipped, Ulrich Stern. I'll be the judge of that." Yumi said it in a mock snappy tone. Then she laughed and said, "Well, we can continue this confrontation when we actually get to Lyoko. We better stop chatting and get off the phone if we want to get to the school."

Ulrich smiled, although Yumi couldn't see. "Your right. I'll see you later."

"All right, Ulrich. And remember. I am the best."

With that, Yumi hung up the phone.


	11. Access Granted

Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! It's been a while because finals have been, well, lets say it as an understatement: challenging. But I passed them all, so I'm not banned from for eternity. I think I couldn't survive without this site. Anyway, thank you all my reviewers! You guys rock house, as always. This chapter is, I think, the best one so far in terms of content. It really steps up the story. And the cliffhanger is so huge at the end, I almost feel sorry for you guys, but you'll live, like you've lived from my other cliffhangers. T3h OnE aNd OnLy, thanks for the compliment! I feel so loved! Of course I'm a hardcore UxY fan. It can go no other way. As for everyone else? Just read and review! You are never forgotten! At this very moment, I'm talking to my friend online and telling him how great you guys are. You make my day and hopefully I'll make yours with this new chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

"And so they answered our emails. Now what?"

The five of them were sitting around in Cynthia's room after school the same day. Ian was playing with a slinky he had acquired somewhere. Lori was watching the slinky intently, her eyes darting around. Charlie had posed the question. Angela stared at the floor, bored beyond imagining. She just wanted to go back to that lab room. She was itching to see what it really was.

Cynthia, however, seemed very pleased with the prospect of the emails being answered. She leaned forward, as if she was about to divulge to them a secret. She looked at the moment as if she knew everything. "We wait for them in the lab room."

"But they don't have the code," Lori interjected.

Cynthia leaned back into her chair and swiveled around to grab a pen and a piece of paper. Then she stood up and started for the door. She twisted her head to look back at the rest of them, a signal for them to get up and follow her. "No problem," she said with a grin and opened the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd walked quietly and orderly through the park, each thinking their own thoughts, not caring to share. They reached the manhole and filed down into the tunnel smoothly, their actions so familiar that it didn't even cause them to think.

Yumi's impatience grew as they trudged through the smelly sewer. What were they doing? Were they playing some stupid kids game? A prank? She tried to dismiss that immediately, but it still lingered in her mind. _They know too much. It can't be._ But then she thought back to the times when Jim was the victim of their many jokes. She thought it best to keep every possibility in mind.

Her heart palpitated as they all squeezed into the elevator. It started going down, its gears making an awful lot of noise, more noise than Yumi would have liked to emit. For some reason, she felt like she was going into a war, where every one of her advantages had best be kept in use. Giving their motives away was too big of a risk. She realized, however, that there was nothing she could do about keeping their motives a mystery. The kids had already anticipated them. She watched as Jeremie plucked the note that was wedged into the keypad for the code. They all crowded around him as he read it out loud.

"'You are familiar with the Fibonacci numbers, I assume.'"

Yumi was stumped. _What are these kids playing at? Are they trying to recreate The Da Vinci Code, cause they are doing a pretty bad job if they are._ She looked up at Jeremie, and was surprised to find a puzzled expression on his face.

Apparently, even Odd got the gist of the note. "What are you waiting for, Einstein?" he asked, resorting to his old nickname for Jeremie. "The meaning of life to appear before you?"

Jeremie glared at Odd. Yumi almost laughed to see that Jeremie's glares weren't out of practice yet. However, Jeremie's voice was grave, except for the slight annoyance in the first sentence. "No, Odd. I'm thinking."

"But you know what the Fibonacci numbers are," Aelita coaxed gently, placing a hand softly on Jeremie's arm.

"Yes, I know I know the Fibonacci numbers, Aelita. It's just…its too easy."

_There's a reason why Jeremie's called Einstein, that's for sure._ Yumi looked around and found that everyone had made the same mistake as her. They had taken what they had been given and not bothered looking outside the box. Now that she thought about it, it _was_ too easy.

"Well, still it doesn't hurt to try," Ulrich pointed out, glancing at the keypad apprehensively, as if it could turn into one of Xana's monster's any minute.

"True, and that's exactly what I'm planning on doing." Jeremie strode over to the keypad. Then he took a deep breath and typed in the Fibonacci sequence all the way up to 13, to the point where the code's amount of figures had reached it's maximum. Jeremie then stepped back and everyone waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Damn it!" Odd cursed, looking as if he needed those Xana monsters to take his anger upon. "Can you believe this? We are being outsmarted by a bunch of lousy kids!"

A muffled voice suddenly spoke from the other side of the door. "We heard that." Then there was silence.

The group still stuck in the elevator froze. Then Odd reacted again. "Okay, so now they are listening to us? That's not cool!"

"Shut up, Odd!" Jeremie said firmly, more firmly than the group had ever heard him speak before. "We're not going to figure anything out with you yammering around with the people on the other side of this door. Now, let's see."

Jeremie then promptly sat down on the elevator floor, cross-legged and looking like a kindergartener waiting for story time. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd shrugged at each other and then decided to follow suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Except for Cynthia, everyone had a smile on their face in the computer room. The other four were busy congratulating themselves for their brilliant smart aleck remark to the people on the other side of the door. Cynthia was getting a bit fed up with the smug, knowing smiles getting passed around the room. When someone tried to pass her one, it died before it got within ten feet of her radius. She was frustrated and the little flitting smiles were not helping.

She turned her attention back to the computer. What was on the screen wasn't confusing; in fact she seemed to be getting all of it, a fact that surprised her greatly. What she wanted to know was what the program was supposed to do, and that wasn't revealing itself without a fight.

She poked around absently at a few things with her mouse and then jabbed at a few keys on the keyboard. The computer screen rearranged a few windows for her. Fabulous.

She heard clicking going on back on the other side of the closed door. When the door sighed but did not open, she turned back to the computer screen, hoping that the second when she had turned away had changed something. Every pixel blinked back at her, still the same as before. She huffed out a small puff of air and placed her chin in her cupped hand. Then the elbow went to find something to rest on. She accidentally settled on some random keys on the keyboard.

The screen immediately went berserk and a harsh crackling sound could be heard through a communicator that was hung onto the side of the screen at the top. Cynthia looked up, puzzled. She hadn't noticed it before but now that she had she wasted no time in getting it in her possession. The crackling sound was still going, though, so she frantically clicked on a few things on the screen, hoping that it would reduce the volume to where she could put the communicator on without blowing out her eardrums.

Then she clicked on something and a new window popped up. The area inside the window was blurry and out of focus, but full of color. _This is good,_ she thought, _not the usual black and green._

The crackling had attracted the other four as well. They all came and crowded around the chair Cynthia was sitting in, gazing at the same window she was looking at. The colors shifted positions constantly, as if they were changing directions. Then a vague figure's silhouette came into view, a blob of darker shades. Then the crackling dimmed as a choppy voice could be heard.

"Hello…is anyone…hello…anyone there…?"

Cynthia immediately snapped on the communicator, adjusting the microphone. "Yes? Hello? We can hear you! I think we can see you too. Speak again!"

The other four's looks were now mixes of fear and wonder. Lori hoped beyond hope that they weren't talking to some psychotic freak that was trying to mess with their brains.

The figure came more into focus. The five that were staring intently could make out the difference between the figure and the surroundings, which were flashing past in a whir of color. The figure's details could still not be seen, but the voice came again.

"Hello…you…help me…please…AH!"

Cynthia jumped as the exclamation rang loud in her ear. The other four winced also, as if the sound waves had pierced their eardrums sharply as well.

Then the doors to the room slid open and five very grumpy looking grown ups stared directly into the faces of the five new youngsters.


	12. Tension

Author's Note: Wow, I have to apologize many times. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in...forever and a day. Plus this chapter is short, but I have written more and it was just a pain to figure out where to break it so that it would make sense, be a considerable length, and not spoil anything good too soon (you must hate me for this reason...well, come to think of it, you must hate me for updating so slowly anyhow). So, please, do not ransack my house, because I do love it well. Anyway, I like this chapter a lot, and I hope you readers do as well! Kiko Kamia, welcome to my new story! I know you must be insane at the moment from waiting, but I hope you stay sane to read this chapter. I'm happy that you are reading my story! Say hello to your sister, Meiko Kamia, for me! NeoDude, I have realized that you are right about making the old gang seem older than they really are. I'll try to fix that, but I hope this problem will clear up once they start fighting again which will be in, well, the next chapter, as you probably can imagine. Palantiri, remember, no ransacking my house or killing me, okay? Hehe. And thanks for everyone who reviewed for my past stories! You guys rock as well as everyone else that comments on my story! Enjoy!

* * *

Jeremie took one look at the situation and wasted no time on pleasantries. He practically threw the teenagers surrounding the computer out of the way to get through, his face red with anger, excitement, and apprehension. When he got to the girl sitting in the chair he used to always sit in, she immediately slid out of it and handed him the communicator like she had been trained too. He took it, a bit more gently than he had handled the other kids, and then sat promptly down into the chair.

Suddenly, Jeremie felt at home. His back sunk into the old chair like it belonged there. And it did. The chair felt so familiar that Jeremie wanted to hug it. Of course, that would make him look like a buffoon and there were more important matters at hand. He immediately directed his attention to the computer screen.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita had each picked a teenager to have a stare down with. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita looked about ready to take out their flying fans, swords, shooting lasers, and mind control abilities and attack the youngsters. The teenagers looked like they were about to shove the newcomers back in the elevator in a none too dignified manner.

But the mysterious situation with the computer screen turned out to win over all silent wars. Everyone crowded around the screen in the end (which was pretty hard to do and involved quite a bit of pushing and shoving, even amongst the grownups) and gazed at the blobby picture on the computer.

The voice was at it again. "Please…help…someone…please…" It was sounding a tad bit more desperate and anxious. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita exchanged knowing glances between themselves, they waited, poised for Jeremie's orders.

Jeremie tried talking back to the hysterical figure on the other end of the communicator, but the responses gave no notification that the other person had heard. Gravely, he turned to the people he had come with.

"Scanners. Now."

Puzzled, the teenagers watched the immediate reaction of the grownups at those two small, seemingly meaningless words. Angela was the one who protested.

"Now wait just a second." Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita skid to a stop and glared at Angela for the interruption. Angela glared back, her glare equaling all of theirs put together. "We found this place, so I think we deserve at least a little explanation."

Yumi had had about enough of their nonsense. "Listen, punk, you never found this place, we did. So bug off." Her heart was beating in rage. She knew she wasn't really angry with the girl. She was angry that Xana had found a way to wake up again and she had been about to take it out on his fellow monsters that were sure to have accompanied him in his return to the world. Now that she had to deal with this girl, her anger's only outlet was the girl herself.

However, Angela wouldn't be walked all over. She was used to intimidation. She thought of her stepmother and her face flushed indignantly. "Sure, you discovered it, but then we _re_discovered it."

There was a moment of silence in which soft crackling was the only noise. Then the voice started to yell for help again, this time the fear not bothering to be disguised. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita knew better than to pick a fight with anyone other than the true enemy. Without another word, the four of them dashed to the elevator and the door closed without hesitation, sending them down on their way.

Angela was furious. She felt that if she had tried to punch a wall, her fist would go straight through it. She turned on the last intruder, thinking that at least he deserved her anger. It came out in almost screeches. "Well, it seems they don't have any manners!"

Jeremie remained calm, clicking away expertly, knowing exactly what to do. His response never marred his flow of control. "They might not have manners, but they have experience and skill. Something you do not have…yet."

It had occurred to Jeremie when Angela and Yumi had their mini-brawl that they had no choice but to treat this group of five students nicely. They had information about this place and not knowing the kind of information they actually had was dangerous. One false move by Jeremie and company, and the news would be unleashed, spreading everywhere like a flood. It hadn't happened when Jeremie was a kid, but it could happen now.

Another thing that Jeremie touched on was the fact that if they didn't manage to shut down Xana soon enough, Jeremie and his friends couldn't still be the ones trying to do it day and night. They had their own lives to live, lives that could not accommodate Xana butting in whenever he desired to. Thus, enter the new students: Cynthia, Angela, Charlie, Lori, and Ian. They would be the new Lyoko warriors. But not today. The old gang got a shot at glory today.

Before anyone of the students could respond, Odd's voice crackled into existence over the intercom. "Holy, crap. There are four scanners in here now!"

Jeremie ignored Odd and turned to the five still bewildered faces. "Any work of yours?" he asked, looking each of the five straight in the eye.

"What are scanners?" Ian asked stupidly. Jeremie turned around, biting back his laughter.

"I don't know what's going on, Odd, but use them. Since they are there, use them. We have to take risks today to figure out what's going on." He pressed a few buttons and all the old warrior cards flipped into view. He allowed a small smile. "I can't believe I'd be seeing these again."

"Ready, gang?" Jeremie said into the communicator. "I've tracked down the trouble in the desert region, or what used to be the desert region. It might look a little different now, so don't be surprised."

"Great," Yumi was heard mumbling, "the desert region. My favorite."

Jeremie took that sarcastic comment in stride. "Then my congrats to you, Yumi. The first day back on the job and you are already going to enjoy it."

After a succession of quick adjustments, Jeremie was ready. He allowed the four time to get adjusted in the scanners that they hadn't been in for ten years. Then he pressed the enter key and the game was rolling.

"Transfer Aelita…transfer Yumi…transfer Ulrich…transfer Odd…scanner Aelita…scanner Yumi…scanner Ulrich…scanner Odd…virtualization."


	13. Return to Lyoko ::Part 1::

Author's Note: Well, you guys didn't have to wait too long so I see no reason for Palantiri to make a little trip over here, unless she just wanted to come and say hi and talk about the weather and stuff. I mean, a week is substantial enough, considering all the homework I still have not done. (Hehe...bad me.) Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I know, it was evil with the cliffe but any good writer always has to use them sometimes, even those ones that get published in which you just turn the page to begin the next chapter to slake your curiosity. But you have no such luck here, sorry guys. J-lyoko, how could you think that the old gang couldn't play a big role! Does the word "training" come up in your head? Haha...you silly goose. New reviewer: Gijinka Renamon (with a totally awesome possum pen name). WELCOME and thanks for reviewing everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Yumi landed a bit abruptly on the virtual floor. She had to spread out her arms to get her balance. Her heart sank as she realized that Ulrich might have been right on the phone, that her technique was indeed slipping. Then she straightened up to realize she had landed on an inclined plane, which accounted for the unsteadiness. She immediately, out of habit and necessity, began scanning the surroundings for any signs of trouble. For the moment, all was quiet.

She heard a groaning that could only have come from cat man Odd. She looked to her left to find Odd sprawled on the ground very amateur-like. She laughed as Odd got up too, rubbing his behind as he did so. "Someone could have warned me that was about to happen."

Yumi smiled. "Come on, old veteran. We've only just begun."

Odd grimaced. "Yes, I was afraid you would say that." He got up and joined Yumi in scanning the horizon. "Say, where's Ulrich and…?"

Yumi suddenly spotted a dust cloud coming their way. That was never good. She squinted her eyes and shielded her face from the virtual sun beating down on them. She made out two figures running toward them frantically. One of them had the glint of the sword in his hand.

"Come on, Odd, let's go."

"Ah, man."

They ran down the inclined platform, their fast footsteps crunching heavily on the desert's sandy floor. Yumi was amazed that she could still run almost as fast as she used to while she closed in on Ulrich and Aelita. As the cloud got bigger, she saw that Ulrich and Aelita were waving frantically. The cloud seemed to be coming from behind them.

When they were within hearing range, Yumi finally made out what they were screaming about. "RUN! RUN!"

"Run?" Yumi suddenly was aware of the shaking of the ground beneath her feet. She highly doubted that just Ulrich and Aelita running could create an effect like that, along with the cloud of dust. She turned around slowly and ran. Odd, grumbling about running all the way here and now having to run back, started to slowly pick up the speed next to her.

He was running faster than all of them in a couple of seconds. They soon realized what was chasing Ulrich and Aelita, although they had a hard time believing it.

Whinnies and thumps of millions of hooves filled the eardrums of the four of them as they raced for their lives. Yumi's mind felt like it wasn't working properly as she rounded a bend formed by a odd protrusion of desert rock in the middle of the flat open area. She heard ringing neighs from above and realized that some horses had run up the protrusion and were jumping off of it, still in hot pursuit of her and her friends.

The thundering was now punctuated by the hard thumps of the horses that came flying off the protrusion. Yumi ran faster still, although she felt that she was tiring quickly. She risked a glance at Ulrich, who had his sword drawn, but looked like he liked the idea of running better than using his naked sword. When he caught sight of Yumi's desperate face, however, he knew that they couldn't keep running forever.

Ulrich tried his best to convey a message to Yumi through his eyes. Her eyes flickered back that she understood partly what he wanted her to do. He started to curve toward her and she responded by cutting away from Odd and Aelita, splitting the original group of four to two and two. The pack of wild horses followed suit, splitting right down the middle, as if they had been cut from a cake, one half of the horses curving back around to follow Ulrich and Yumi.

Yumi was tiring. She knew that Ulrich was too. She kept pace with him as they wound back around the way they had come. She saw the pack of horses running in front of them and looked at Ulrich sharply. _Is he insane?_ She slowed down a little bit to see what he was planning to do, hoping beyond hope that it was not what she was thinking.

Unfortunately, it was. As if he hadn't been out of practice ten years, Ulrich leaped gracefully onto the first horse in front of him. Then, as if he was doing a complex Irish river dance on hot coals, he skipped his way across various horses' backs, making his careful way to the other side. Yumi, with no time to hesitate, followed his lead.

About halfway across the thundering herd, the sound of painful animal cries and explosions could be heard. Yumi felt a sudden heat flare up behind her. She didn't risk a look back but she could imagine what had happened. The horses that had curved around to follow them had had no time to slow down when they saw their fellow horses. Therefore, the only way to go was straight ahead, and that had been right into the other horses.

Yumi collapsed as she leapt off the last horse's back. Ulrich's arms were waiting to soften her fall, but if Yumi had wanted to collapse like a maiden in distress into them, she would be disappointed. Ulrich's strong arms just straightened her right back up again. As soon as Yumi was steady, Ulrich's hands went to his sword. He drew it in a flash and was charging right back toward the horses. Yumi screamed his name as a warning, but if he heard, he gave no indication.

"We…are…such…idiots…" Yumi mumbled to herself as she ran after Ulrich. Out came the fan as she expertly threw it before she had come to a stop. The fan's speed was breath taking, faster than Yumi had remembered it. It whizzed through and exploded a whole line of wild horses before retracing its deadly path to slice up a few more. Yumi caught it and glanced at the fan with wonder before she immediately threw it again.

Meanwhile, Odd and Aelita were still running, distancing themselves farther and farther from the other two. Aelita had no idea where they were supposed to be going, only that if she stopped she was dead. She would have tried closing her eyes to try and concentrate, to try and scan the terrain ahead for any sort of advantage her and Odd could exploit, but it was too risky. She could only feel herself drain her energy away.

Then, Jeremie's voice sounded in their heads, the voice of a savior. However, the voice of the savior didn't exactly bringing news worthy of exultation.

"Aelita! Odd! Slow down! The path ends in a sheer drop straight ahead!"

"WHAT?" Odd screamed in terror. He would have given anything to be back on earth at that moment.

_All right, Aelita, do or die time._ Without an explanation, she grabbed Odd's arm, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't try to question her and just steer them in the right direction. Aelita closed her eyes and concentrated, a hard task considering she was running from wild horses of Xana's creation. Her mind fanned out, probing the terrain ahead, a useful little scheme she had unlocked while surfing through Xana's memory in the towers. Now it proved to be the second savior.

She found that Jeremie was right, that the land just dropped away into nothingness a little farther ahead. There was no way around it as to turn back was to get trampled. But she gritted her teeth and pushed her mind out farther. There she hit the jackpot. She found a tiny little floating island a little bit off the sheer drop they were about to reach. However, in order to get there, they would need a miracle.

Aelita prayed for one and then opened her eyes. She found that the drop was practically right in front of them. She also found that her tiredness hit her like a wall. However, she pushed it down the best she could and, among all other things, she started speeding up.

Odd looked at her like she was crazy. Wasn't it smarter to save your energy? But Aelita still had her hand on Odd's arm, so now as she sprinted to her fastest speed, she pulled Odd along, causing him to sprint also. The drop accelerated nearer and nearer and nearer…

At the last moment, Aelita hummed a few desperate and shaky notes. A little extra strip of land appeared right in front of them. She let all her energy go into those last few feet as she lengthened her stride and pummeled down that short runway, remembering the track and field unit they did at school all those years ago. Pushing off the very edge, they leapt into the open air. Shrill whinnies sounded a moment later as multitudes of the heavy wild horses went tumbling off the edge. The whinnies became a cacophony of noises as more and more fell to their doom.

Aelita herself was worried of losing altitude too fast too soon. She resisted the temptation of closing her eyes, something Odd was not hesitating to do. Aelita's eyes scanned the mist until finally the island burst abruptly into view. They hit it with painful accuracy, the landing knocking the breath out of both of them as they skid to a sprawling stop. Aelita was sure that if they had landed with this force in real life, they would have broken every single bone in their body. They also would have been dead.

Both of them didn't move for a few moments, listening to the pitiful cries of the horses die down. Aelita then slowly made herself roll over, wincing at the pain that shot up and down her body, originating in her ribs. Pain was a regular occurence in her real life now and she had gotten used to it. So, at first, she dismissed it as regular. But then she would have sat bolt upright if it hadn't been for that pain. _This is Lyoko. No pain, no feelings, no nothing._ Until now. Either Lyoko was screwed up or Xana was getting good.

"Jeremie," Aelita croaked.

"Yes?" the response was immediate and laden with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive," Aelita responded, edging herself up into the upright sitting position and rubbing her ribs tentatively. "Jeremie, how many more life points do I have?"

A few moments later the results came in. "I can't believe it. You have already lost ten and Odd has lost forty! How did that happen? You guys were fine!" Jeremie's voice wandered off as he started surfing around the Xana program, trying to find any plausible explanation.

However, Aelita already knew. With a groan, she straightened herself up, her mind now reeling as well. "Xana is smarter now, Jeremie," she wheezed. Her lungs felt like they had been brutally stabbed. "Lyoko is more real than we had taken it for. It has changed and evolved."

"That's no good news for us, I presume. Ow, ow, ow." Aelita walked forward to the source of the voice. Odd was lying on his back, hands covering his stomach and ribs. Aelita helped him up to his feet. He slumped over onto her, leaning heavily on her for support. "I don't think I can walk."

"Come on, Odd. Fight the pain. This is Lyoko, so even if it has gotten realistic, you can't let that be your excuse." Aelita straightened Odd's back and helped him walk a few steps. After a while, Odd could hobble around on his own.

"Jeremie, where are the others?"

Jeremie's voice floated down to them again. "They had doubled back. They are running in search of you now."

Aelita nodded and took a deep breath. "Tell them to stay where they are. We'll come to greet them." Then, with one last shuddering breath, she closed her eyes and began to hum.


	14. Return to Lyoko ::Part 2::

Author's Note: Due to some very crabby parents, I haven't been able to get on in forever. I feel so bad about leaving you guys in the lurch though! This chapter also has a semi-cliffy ending, but the story is progressing rapidly and it is about to get way better fast! Thank you, new reviewer Miko Yamaguchi and I MUST CONGRATULATE KIKO KAMIA AT ONCE! I'm so happy for you! J-lyoko, I'm afraid your next review will be full of even more questions and CBIzumi, suspenseful is how I write! Thanks for the info, dantheman7777, but I'd rather not employ that fact just for the simple reason that everything would get way more complicated. Thanks for informing me though. And now onto the chapter...ENJOY!

* * *

Even if Yumi and Ulrich wanted to try their hand at jumping over to the island Aelita and Odd were on, they weren't handed the chance. As soon as the last of the wild horses galloped away (retreating because they knew that they couldn't stand a chance without strength in numbers), the other, more familiar Lyoko monsters rolled out their personal welcome. Roachsters surrounded Yumi and Ulrich before they had a chance to congratulate themselves for dispatching over fifty wild horses apiece (of course, they wouldn't know this because they were a bit busy with no time to spare for counting). However, these roachsters seemed different from the last ones they encountered.

_Please be the same old stupid roachsters that they were before. Please,_ begged Yumi in her mind. Her eyes fell back into their old routine of darting around alertly, taking in everything with detail and accuracy. Her fan slid open slowly. The three roachsters directly in front of her shifted uncomfortably. Yumi allowed a small smile to play on her lips. _Are you scared, my little roachster sweethearts? Well, you better be!_

"YAH!" Yumi screamed, crouching down to spring up high into the air. With all the changes Lyoko apparently had, she was grateful that she still could defy the laws of physics, just a bit. She sprang high up into the air and zipped her fan violently below her, aiming for the roachsters. One exploded on impact, but another one scuttled backward, firing lasers rapidly. Yumi flew back in midair, stunned by the newfound intelligence of the roachsters and hurt from the impacts the lasers made.

"That was ten lifepoints, Yumi. Aelita and Odd are coming…err…slowly."

"Yumi, be a little more careful, will you? Lyoko is different, couldn't you tell? We have to get readjusted to it all over again." Ulrich expertly back flipped over the side of the circle the roachsters had made around them, slashing one with his sword when he landed. _You still know your strategies,_ he thought to himself, smug inside. _Keep all your enemies in sight and on one side of you. Never get caught in between._

"Well, fine, Mr. Know-it-all. I'll keep that in mind." Yumi was a bit miffed by Ulrich's mini-lecture. She knew what she was doing. She sliced her fan low, killing another roachster. The one behind it fired into the gap that was created, but Yumi caught her fan in time to block the shots. The roachster, however, did not approach and stopped shooting. Yumi quickly realized why when another slipped in front of the previous roachster, and started continuing the volley of lasers at Yumi. Yumi quickly readied herself for more lasers.

Ulrich realized with growing frustration and despair that all the fighting knowledge he knew, the roachsters seemed to know as well. No matter how hard he tried, they always managed to trip him up from behind, shooting at his ankles and knees. And whenever Ulrich did get hit, he always felt it more profoundly than he remembered he should have. _What has Xana done?_ He kept thinking, over and over.

A few minutes later, when all the roachsters should already have been dead, there were still five left. Yumi and Ulrich were panting and pissed off. They had pulled every trick in the bag and nothing had worked. And these were only roachsters! They looked around and their eyes met, each pair mirroring the other. Suddenly, Yumi saw from behind Ulrich's shoulder a roachster charging up, almost ready to give Ulrich a nice smart blow to the back. At the same instant, Ulrich saw the same right over Yumi's shoulder. They both started at the same time, yelling to each other, "Watch out!"

Suddenly, two huge red tinted boulders flew into view, slamming the roachsters into mechanical dust. The boulders ripped up the ground, burying itself pretty deep because of the high speed it was traveling at. Rocks and dust instantly formed and rose up into the air. Yumi and Ulrich both coughed, watching in shock as the dust settled again. Then they heard a welcome sound. "Laser arrow!" The last three roachsters still in front of them, swiveling around and around in shock, exploded in quick succession.

Suddenly, Odd could be seen, jumping up from behind his cover of a few boulders nearby. "WOO!" he whooped, punching a fist the in air. "Did you see that? Yeah, that was me all right here, baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." He started to do a victory dance.

Aelita's pink head popped out from behind another nearby boulder. She had a stern look directed at Odd. "And who planned the attack?" she asked politely, glaring at him.

Odd stopped midway through doing the moonwalk and glanced down humbly. "You did," he mumbled quietly, looking suddenly very defeated. Then a slow grin spread across his face again as he jumped up and looked about ready to do some jazz hands. "But did you see those laser arrows? Bang, bang, BANG! You got to give me credit for those."

Aelita's straight face melted. She laughed heartily and then said, "You're right, Odd. You get credit for those."

Odd nodded knowingly, finally cracking up Yumi and Ulrich because of the look on Odd's face.

Jeremie on the other end smiled at Odd's little victorious outburst. "Congrats, Odd," he said into the communicator, "that was a very impressive show. And to you also, Aelita. No one could have done better." However, Jeremie could not be deterred from why they were there. "Now, gang, remember what your original mission was? Start looking for real now."

"Sure thing, Jeremie," Yumi said. Then she looked around. "Well, should we continue looking in the desert region or find a tower and get out of here?"

Jeremie checked his computer and found nothing to help them with. "It's hard to say. I'd say get out of there and come back to it. All right? I see a tower not too far away from where you guys are standing. Make a break for it."

"Back to work, team," Aelita said with a smile. She started off in the direction Jeremie was directing them.

After a time of running, they spotted the tower coming into view. It was still a little ways away when they came to a stop to rest and catch their breath. Jeremie found this a little strange. He found the whole of Lyoko a little strange at the moment. Everything was the same, yet slightly different. Jeremie could practically have screamed it out at that moment; it came to him so quickly. Xana had created everything to be more life like. How he found out about what life was like, that didn't come to Jeremie, but the truth was obvious.

"Hey, gang, if you haven't noticed, Lyoko's a bit different. I have a feeling that somehow Xana manipulated the program to make it more life like. That would explain the appearance of the wild horses. Anything is possible now in Lyoko. Be careful."

"Old news, Jeremie," Odd's voice came through the communicator. "Thanks for the late warning."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful over here." Jeremie clicked back to the screen that showed dots for where his friends were. They were still standing in the same point they were in last time he checked. "You guys going to move anytime soon?"

"We are just a little bit tired from running halfway across Lyoko, Jeremie, but we'll be around in just a sec." Ulrich's sarcastic voice caused Jeremie to chuckle softly. Jeremie sighed and leaned back in his chair only to shoot back up straight when he looked at the screen. "Hey, guys, you better watch out. There's something moving…I don't know what it…"

"Jeremie! Jeremie, help! Jeremie…"

Jeremie flinched at the instant clamor of sound. Everyone was yelling and screaming at once right into his ear. He immediately gained control of the computer screen and scanned the area of Lyoko for his friends. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Aelita? Yumi? Ulrich? Odd?" The last name came out as almost a desperate scream. Jeremie slammed his fist down on the keyboard. It creaked and the keys shook a little. The whole room went silent.

Jeremie couldn't believe this was happening. Why was Xana so cruel? His mind stayed calm, however, as his brain ran over the possibilities. He knew, no matter what, that he was going to find his friends and bring them back. That was his only and ultimate goal. Now, he knew he had a couple of ways to reach this goal and he didn't like any of them. One was to go in there himself, but with no one else capable of running the controls, he didn't want to risk it. The only other way was for him to send the new group of teenagers. He swiveled around in his chair and looked at them sternly. They were all sitting on the floor in a group, all of them staring unflinchingly back. He sighed and gave up. This was the only way.

He turned back around to face the computer. He cleared away the unneeded windows and opened up some new ones, readying himself for his explanation.

"Kids," he said, and almost as if they had been anticipating it, they all clamored up and surrounded him, staring at the computer screen. "May I introduce you to Lyoko."


	15. Finding the Invisible

Author's Note: Oooo...the story is getting interesting! I say, I think you will enjoy this chapter, and it is longer than the last one. Allyfromcali (I love how that ryhmes!), thank you for the review! I always love new reviewers. Speaking of those, Keiko Nishidera (I just read The Samurai's Garden for English class and there's a girl named Keiko in it, lol!) mucho gracias for the compliment. J-lyoko, your questions wouldn't necessarily bore me; I just wouldn't answer a lot of them because I want you to see for yourself! Caralynne (yay for new reviewer!), you are right. I haven't seen CL in a long time (waiting for new season) and I'm not THE biggest expert on it or anything, so my stories are often not at all accurate (most of the times in the case of the techincal stuff, like lifepoints and powers). But I'm trying my best. And if by flashbacks (funny you should mention that; I'm writing an original fiction in which the whole thing is one giant flashback) you mean writing the new characters' histories, don't worry, I will do that soon (hopefully) and you will get to know them better! I might even take that suggestion and use a flashback to tell some of their past. Sound good? Okay! Now, READ.

* * *

"OW!"

This word was exclaimed four times as four figures dropped down unexpectedly from midair onto the hard orange ground. They all had been unprepared for it, so they had all landed rather violently on their butts. Angela rubbed her backside resentfully then stood up carefully, only to almost sit back down at what everyone else was wearing.

Lori seemed to be a cat. Her hair was up in a tight bun (which Angela realized, was the same way her hair was done up) and placed on her head were two black cat ears. Lori was dressed up all in black, with a black tank top ending well before her belly button and black tight pants, which had an black whip hanging from the black belt on it. She also had a swishing black tail. Finishing off the ensemble were black gloves and black shoes that looked light and made for jumping, but they had lethal heels that were sharp but not that long. Lori seemed to notice none of this, but she did look around to see Ian.

Ian was dressed similarly to what Odd looked like. However, he wasn't purple, but in shades of gray and he had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped onto his back. Ian, however, looked a bit confused as he gazed blearily around. Then he saw Charlie and gave a start. "Whoa, dude, is that you?"

"What?" Charlie snapped irritably, not noticing yet that he was dressed just like Ulrich, except he was in shades of blue and had a sword in a sheath to either side of him. He also seemed to have a retractable staff tucked into his waistband. All in all, he looked like the perfect human weapon. Of course, his facial expressions weren't quite there yet as he was goggling at Angela.

Angela herself didn't seem to notice how regal she looked. She was dressed awfully nice for the fact that they were in Lyoko to do some hard fighting. She was in a tight traditional Chinese dress that stopped just before the knees. The fabric was a dark rich blue and the pattern was complicated, with golden threaded dragons intertwining with light pink cherry blossoms. She had on very small blue shoes that looked as though they could have been silk slippers. Her hair was in a tight bun and was pierced through with two hair pins that made an crossing X. At the ends of each hairpin was a small dangling strand of beads that glittered in the artificial light.

"And what are you staring at?" Angela asked Charlie. Charlie seemed to snap out of it a little bit and swallowed a couple of times, afraid he had offended her. But he felt relief wash through when she smiled at him slightly.

"All right, gang," Jeremie's voice came ringing through the air, making a ripple of tension go through the four standing in a circle on the artificial landscape of Lyoko. "I'm sorry about the rough introduction to Lyoko and I'm sorry that your first time there is the real deal, but you have to bear with me. Now, the quick explanation I gave you was, in a word, crappy, so I'll have to guide you through this first time a lot. Just make sure that you _trust me_."

"Like we have a choice?" Lori muttered under her breath. She glanced around her with a distrustful glance. "So where do we start?" she asked louder than before so Jeremie could hear.

"Well, start looking where they disappeared." Jeremie then proceeded to guide them towards the general area.

When they got there, all they saw was more of the sandy color of the region. Nothing else could be seen. Angela stared blankly around, watching some wind swirl up some of the dust on the ground. It made a nice, complex spiral pattern that chased itself around and around. Then it settled down again, leaving the surroundings bare and motionless. Not to mention boring.

Ian, on this note, was getting very bored. He had heard all the sounds of battle over the communicator and was hoping to get some fighting action himself. However, at this rate, he could have taken a nap and nothing would have changed or been disturbed. He yawned and looked around for someplace to sit down.

Charlie was looking around as well. "I don't see them. It also doesn't look like they are anywhere nearby. Are you sure this is where they disappeared?"

Jeremie on the other end sighed. "Positive," he muttered gloomily. How could he forget? This had never really happened before but whenever one of them got lost in Lyoko, Jeremie always knew at exactly what point they vanished. He couldn't afford otherwise. He loved all his friends dearly and would do anything in his power to get them back. However, at this point, he was already running out of ideas of places to look.

Back in Lyoko, the four teenagers scouted around with their eyes, not really daring to move away unless Jeremie gave the say so. Ian was the only one who didn't care. He had spotted a small boulder that he could sit comfortably on to wait. It wasn't too far away from where the rest of the group was standing, so he made his way over.

Suddenly Ian hit something in midair, hard. He bounced back and fell over onto his back. "Ian!" Lori practically screeched, running over to him. Ian rubbed his head and then stared incredulously in front of him.

The air in the spot where Ian had hit began to ripple as if it was liquid. Ian watched with wide eyes as the rippling grew and grew until a whole sphere was rippling in midair. Then, suddenly, the rippling faded and shimmering into view was a dangerous looking orange ball. Suddenly, all around the four teenagers, the air was rippling and three other orange spheres swam into view. Ian straightened up with the help of Lori and looked around with a confused expression on his face. Then he stood up again. "Well, that makes me feel a little less like an jackass. I thought I had just run into air."

Jeremie back on earth watched the appearance of four dots on the screen in amazement. Then he almost jumped up and down in happiness. "Great job, gang. You've found our original warriors." Then his heart sank. _It won't help. They can't do anything._

Angela looked at the one of the orange balls distrustfully. "This thing kind of looks like an big orange ball to me." She leaned in and squinted at the surface of the ball. It was constantly shifting and moving, lines of a light orange constantly writhing like a nest of snakes. The sight of it made her skin crawl and she shivered slightly. Then she saw something darker that seemed to be inside the ball. She looked closer and saw something that made her stumble back. "T-They are in the b-b-balls…" she stammered.

Clamors of disbelief followed. The other three each went up to a sphere and looked inside. Then came gasps and low whistles of amazement.

Jeremie nodded his head slowly and sadly. "The orange balls are called guardians," he explained, as much to the four in Lyoko as to Cynthia who was standing next to him, absorbing everything. _She might as well,_ he thought. _She'll be in my place one day. One day soon._ "They are a very effective way of imprisoning someone. This was something Xana thought up with the original Lyoko that we thought we had shut down. Anyway, these have also evolved to have the ability of becoming invisible initially. Anyway, the worst thing about them is…"

"Well, I'm sure we can just burst their bubble, if you'll excuse the pun," Ian was saying, interrupting Jeremie before he could finish. Ian drew his bow and an arrow and placed it on the bow like a pro. Then he pulled back the string and launched it straight and true…only to bounce off the protective covering of the guardian that was impenetrable. Ian looked crestfallen.

"Let me try," Charlie volunteered, not hearing Jeremie trying to get a word in before he did so. He drew one of his swords and rammed in against one of the guardians that was near him. The sword clanged against the surface of the guardian and the sword bounced back with the same amount of force that Charlie had put into his initial swing. The sword vibrated so much from the bounce back that Charlie couldn't hold on and had to drop the sword. The sword stopped vibrating once it hit the ground, so Charlie picked it up hastily and then slipped it back in its sheath. "That's weird."

Jeremie was getting just a bit frustrated on the other line. "No it isn't weird if you had just listened to me. I was going to say that you can't penetrate a guardian, hence its name. It can't be smashed open or, for that matter, damaged outwardly. The only way you can get the people inside out of it is to create a fake copy of the person. For that, you'll need Aelita's powers, which are currently trapped in a guardian." Jeremie sighed and leaned back dejectedly. Why was everything so intent on going against him?

Angela listened to Jeremie's little outburst and first sat in silence. Then she blurt out, "So what are we going to do?" She immediately felt bad for saying it. It was a pointless question in their case, as it was apparent there was nothing they _could_ do.

Jeremie sighed and leaned on his cupped hand. Even if he had a whole army to send to Lyoko, nothing would help. He was trapped. He couldn't believe it. The first time back to Lyoko and Xana had already figured out a way to outsmart him. At this, rage boiled through Jeremie and he slammed his fists down on the keyboard, making Cynthia flinch back. Jeremie immediately felt sorry for doing it. He had scared the girl and had almost broken the keyboard. Jeremie took deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't lose control. Not yet.

Back in Lyoko, the group was looking dejected as well. With nothing to do, most of them drifted off. Only Angela stayed semi-alert and she was the only one that saw a blur of a figure streak by. She straightened up at once and looked around. No one was there except for the other three. She gazed back down at the ground again, but looked out of the corner of her eyes, fully alert now. It was then that she felt the fans that were strapped onto her legs, hidden underneath the dress she was wearing. She reached down discreetly and took out one of them, then opened it, examining the cool blue color and the razor sharp edge. She knew she had another one just like it but she couldn't place her finger on exactly how a couple of fans were supposed to help her. Then she saw the movement again.

This time, she saw that it was clearly a boy her age that had popped up again. He had been loping swiftly around the other side of the guardians. Angela scanned him quickly to see if he would pose an imminent threat, and then she saw the knife he was holding.

"Watch out!" she screeched. Startled, everyone turned toward her, including the boy, but he didn't slow. Without thinking she flung the fan toward the boy as she would a Frisbee. The boy became startled and hesitated, wondering whether to speed up or slow down to try and avoid the whizzing fan. He succeeded in doing none of the above as the fan caught him square across the chest. As he flew back, however, he chucked the knife straight forward.

Angela felt like screaming, but she couldn't get out a sound. Instead, she threw herself flat on the ground, ducking to avoid the knife that she was sure was coming for her. Her friends also ducked, not throwing themselves down as she did, but squatting and covering their heads. Angela squeezed her eyes closed and wondered what would happen once the knife sliced open her back.

_CRACK!_ Angela forgot to be scared and looked up when a hideous breaking sound rang through the air. What she saw filled her with amazement and at the same time made her feel like a fool.

The knife had not been directed at Angela, like she had originally thought. It had been directed at one of the guardians. The knife hit home and unlike the efforts that Charlie and Ian had expended, this knife penetrated the guardian nice and deep, sinking down all the way to the hilt. Then the guardian started to shiver and then it started to crack. Pretty soon is was only a blur of unrecognizable orange. Then, unexpectedly, it exploded into tiny fragments that scattered all over the ground and the four teenagers.

Angela watched in amazement as the person that had been in the guardian fell to the ground. They all gathered around the limp individual. Angela recognized her as the one who had yelled at her before she ran off to the scanner room. But Angela felt no anger toward the lady. Now Angela desperately wanted to help her. But with no way of doing so, she just looked on at the unconscious figure helplessly.

Suddenly, a whizzing sound could be heard. Angela saw to her surprise that the fan she had thrown was whizzing back to her. She reached out a hand and caught it effortlessly. She also noticed as she did so that the boy that had thrown the knife was slowly hobbling toward them. He had a hand on his chest, and Angela felt a flash of guilt as she realized that she had hurt him before she even knew what she was doing. He walked up to the teenagers and, saying nothing, leaned over the individual that was lying knocked out at their feet.

Close up, the boy seemed a year or so younger than the new warriors that had just come to Lyoko. His garb was simple, a plain white T-shirt and baggy cargo pants that were a khaki color. Ian regarded this new arrival with surprise and interest. Here they were, all dressed up in elaborate outfits and this guy came in with a T-shirt, pants, and tennis shoes. It was as if Ian, Lori, Charlie, and Angela were at a costume ball and this guy had just walked into the wrong building, intending on originally going to a casual school dance.

The boy paid them absolutely zero attention as he bent over the woman. His blond locks hung in his eyes as he took his fingers and gently placed it on either side of the woman's temples. He closed his eyes and the air almost seemed to hum with energy. It was either him humming or the air; the others couldn't tell. Then, all of a sudden, the buzzing died away and the boy got up gracefully…and waited.


	16. Rebel

Author's Note: Predictions, predictions. Make your fill of them. I will not reveal anything, until you read it. And I know the new boy has a lame name but oh well. An author can have only so many good names, don't you agree? Sorry about the late update, also. It was spring break and I went to Florida for the week (very fun, if you were wondering). For those of you who also have spring break or are having spring break or whatever, I hope you have a good one! I also must apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but the next one I'll try to make longer, okey-dokey? Thanks for all my readers and reviewers again! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

Yumi woke up with her head hurting like hell. She didn't even attempt to try and get up as she first regained her senses. The air in front of her eyes swam and she was aware of a slight breeze blowing. _A breeze?_ Wasn't she supposed to be curled up in the scanner that was just about ready to open by now, sending her back to the earth she knew and loved? Wasn't Lyoko supposed to be only on the computer screen again, her latest mission an unfortunate failure?

She was suddenly aware of how hard the ground she was laying on was. Tiny pebbles dug their way into her back. She wanted to turn over and get more comfortable, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to yet, for that matter. She felt like she was thoroughly broken.

That was when she realized how vulnerable she was, lying spread eagled like she was, wherever she was lying. That made her sit bolt upright…which wasn't a good idea.

Pain roared through her head and ears, making her wince. She forced it down and opened her eyes again just a crack. Black blobs hovered in the air before her. She shook her head slightly and waited a while more before trying again. This time the blobs looked like people.

With a start, she realized that she was in Lyoko and she was not alone. But it wasn't the people that she had come here with that were staring at her. No, she had come with people her age, but these were kids. With another start, she realized who they were.

"How…how…how…" she made herself take a deep breath and tried again. "H-How did you guys get here?"

"YUMI!" Yumi practically cowered into a ball when the ecstatic voice greeted her ears. "I am so glad you are all right! You are all right, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, Jeremie, but stop screaming."

"I'm not."

"Oh, well it must be my headache then. Anyway, how did these kids get here?"

"I sent them."

Yumi stopped messaging her temples. "You did WHAT?"

Jeremie's tone resembled an innocent school boy's tone that was on the verge of getting in trouble. This was the only chance he had to bail himself out. "Well, there was nothing I could do. I had to find you guys somehow, but I couldn't risk going to Lyoko by myself with no one to run the controls. So I sent the next generation of fighters in. What do you think?"

Yumi scrutinized the teenagers that were new to Lyoko. They looked awfully nervous. "Well, I still think you're crazy for doing this. I mean, they haven't said a thing and they look positively terrified. Plus, we would have to train them…" As she said this, she remembered the original people she had come with. Immediately, she swiveled her head from side to side, searching. "Where's everybody…" The words died when she saw the other guardians. "Oh…"

"Well, I don't see them on the screen, but you just now popped up out of no where. I'm guessing that the kids found a way to break through the guardian you were trapped in. I'm also guessing that wherever Odd and the rest are, they aren't far away and they must be in guardians."

Yumi didn't say anything in response, but of course Jeremie was correct. Yumi gazed at the guardian containing Ulrich with anguish and she felt as if her heart were almost ripping in two. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. Then she remembered what Jeremie had said. Her head whipped around to the kids. "You broke my guardian, didn't you? Can you break theirs?"

The four teenagers shook their heads sadly, almost embarrassingly. But someone spoke, and it wasn't one of the teenagers.

"I can."

Yumi turned in surprise to survey the last boy that had made himself known. She looked him up and down and then took in the peculiar knife he was clutching in one firm hand. The hilt was a rusted orange color with an odd pulsing orange jewel in the center of it that looked familiar. Yumi suddenly realized that she was looking at a piece of a guardian from Lyoko molded into the knife's hilt.

Before Yumi could react, the boy stepped up next to Yumi with confidence. Yumi noticed he also took a quick glance backward before doing so, almost as if he was afraid or searching for something. She had no time to think on it, however, because before she could stop him, he had thrown the knife directly at Ulrich's guardian.

Yumi couldn't help herself a little gasp as the knife sunk into the guardian's surface like it was cutting butter. The guardian started a violent quivering and cracked. Then it shattered into thousands of sparkling orange pieces, causing Yumi to shield her face instinctively. What remained was an Ulrich lying limp on the ground.

Before she could react, the new boy was. The boy swiftly knelt next to Ulrich and placed two fingers on either side of his temple again. The air seemed to hum with energy for the second time and when the boy stepped away from Ulrich, the air was unusually colder than it had been before. Yumi waited a moment before going over to Ulrich's side. She watched him as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Ah, ow, my head," he groaned after a while, trying to get up. Yumi reached out to help him. He woke up completely with a start. "Whoa, Yumi, what are you doing here?"

She couldn't help smiling. "We're still in Lyoko. We got trapped by guardians."

"Damn, those guardians have gotten stronger then. I feel like half my life points are drained."

"They are," Jeremie said matter-of-factly. "Each of you have lost half of the total you had before, which brings you dangerously close to the danger zone. You must be careful and you must conserve strength."

"Wow, that didn't happen with guardians before."

Yumi's smile widened although her words weren't exactly pleasant. "A lot of things didn't happen before in Lyoko that are happening now."

"I noticed," Ulrich said, staring directly into Yumi's eyes. She felt warmth curling up her cheeks as she almost drowned in his eyes. She pulled away at the last minute, blushing intensely, to look at the boy with the knife. He had retrieved it, and was already cocking back to throw.

In minutes, Ulrich had watched Odd and Aelita's guardian shatter with ease. He managed to stand up next to Yumi and watch the peculiar spectacle as the boy went to the two figures and revived them. "Who's he?" he muttered to Yumi out of the corner of his mouth.

"No idea," she muttered back. "But I'm really hoping right now that he's on our side."

When the boy had finished his job, he backed up quickly and gave a nervous look around again. Yumi wondered why he kept doing so. She looked around herself. There was nothing around them, just plain desert.

"Can I go home now?" Odd whined, sounding a lot like the age he was in Lyoko last time. Then he sat up slowly and noticed everybody else. "Oh, hello," he said weakly, embarrassed about his little whiny moment. "What are you all doing here?"

"We are still in Lyoko, Odd," Aelita said, sounding very weak. She pushed herself up with both arms and got to her feet. "Those guardians took a lot out of me. How did you…" She suddenly noticed the knife at her feet. The boy that it belonged to saw it as well and gave a start as she picked it up. "What's this?" She hefted it almost expertly. Then she regarded the hilt closely. "No doubt something from Xana's database."

"How'd you know?" the boy said, the second time he had spoken through all that time.

Aelita smiled at him, practically benevolently. "Sweetie, I was created here in Lyoko. I know almost everything about it."

"No you don't," the boy said defiantly. "You don't know who I am."

Aelita's smile froze. "True. Who are you then?"

"I am Lex and I am Xana's new minion…who's rebelled."


	17. Fight as a Team

Author's Note: I decided to get over being mopey and sad that my computer deleted all my files. And I also decided to take up the task of rewriting everything I had written that hadn't gotten uploaded on this site yet. It was a painful job, but I finally managed to write another chapter for you guys. And I'll continue trying to write the story. I'll also try to remember what was going to happen again. Hehe...I kind of forgot the plotline. I'll do my best, and meanwhile you would flatter me very much if you just read and reviewed. That's all I ask of you! (Wow, total "Phantom of the Opera" moment.) Read and enjoy! And thanks for all my reviewers that gave me good, positive, moral support by telling me this story is good.

* * *

At that precise moment, back in the scanner room, the newest scanner opened up, the airtight chamber seeming to sigh as the pressure was released. Out stepped a teenage boy, dressed in a black T-shirt, black cargo pants and two red belts that crossed around his waist. His sandals were black and flapped softly against the ground as he proceeded to walk to the elevator. As he walked, the yellowish light glinted on a pendant he had around his neck on a black leather cord. His hand reached up to rub it, almost like it was a comfort to him to touch it. A security blanket. However, he didn't look like he needed any sort of security or protection. With half a smirk on his face, he pressed the up button and went all the way up to the ground floor without anyone noticing.

_So, first day on earth. What am I going to do?_ He knew exactly what as he stepped out of the elevator. He was going to be a normal teenager. And normal teenagers go to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's rebelled?" Yumi asked with skepticism. "So, you are like the new Aelita?"

Lexwas just about to open his mouth when his eyes widened and he whirled around. As if on cue, a slew of monsters appeared around rock formations or were seen approaching from the distance. "Oh no," he whispered under his breath, despairing at what he had drawn to the warriors. Aelita quickly counted at least twenty blocks, a few roachsters, and three crabs. This was a big tracking party, the biggest she had ever seen. Obviously, Xana was going to try and get rid of this Lex at no expense. All the more reason to protect him.

"Split up," she ordered, gesturing to the warriors around her. Yumi nodded and motioned for the four new teenagers to follow her. Ulrich and Odd bounded off to meet one of the incoming crabs. The roachsters scuttled off to meet up with Ulrich and Odd. Aelita grabbed Lex by the arm and started to run.

Yumi and her squad raced across the wide-open desert area. Yumi scanned desperately for something, anything that could be cover. She knew from experience that when under heavy odds, you needed to use anything to your advantage. She spotted a range of random rock protrusions just up ahead, ideal for hiding and for destroying monsters using something like the guerilla warfare tactic. Then she remembered she had first-timers in tow. She groaned inwardly. She had never trained anyone for Lyoko before, but it was not going to be fun, she could tell.

"See those rocks up ahead?" she shouted to the rest of the group. She didn't wait for them to give confirmation that they heard her. "That's what we are aiming for." She glanced behind her to see if they had heard only to find herself looking directly at two crabs coming straight for them. "Oh crap."

They were only a couple feet away when the fast moving crabs managed to sandwich the five of them. Yumi was the only one that crouched into a natural fighter's stance and calculated the crabs every move. The crabs towered over them, waiting and scheming.

"Okay, your first lesson as a Lyoko warrior," Yumi whispered to the four newcomers without taking her eyes away from the crabs. "You always destroy a monster by hitting it on its target, the Xana symbol. If you get it slightly to the side, the monster loses lifepoints but it's still alive. You hit it dead on, bang, its gone."

Suddenly, the crab nearest to Yumi started to charge up. She snapped open her fan and looked it up and down. The Xana symbol was still too high up. She decided to hit the crab in the leg. With the flick of the wrist, two of the crab's legs were cut off and the crab lurched precariously to one side, exposing the symbol clearly. Before Yumi's fan had even returned, an arrow was protruding from the symbol and the whole monster shattered. Yumi caught her fan and looked back to see Ian lowering his bow, a satisfied smile on his face. Yumi didn't go congratulate him though. She screamed.

"Watch out!" she yelled. The other crab had charged up fully and had a full beam ready to shoot. The four others scattered as she stayed and braced herself, opening her fan. The beam blasted down on her and she deflected it with her open fan. The blast ricocheted back to the crab, grazing its top. It stumbled back and shook itself a couple of times, trying to regain its senses. Yumi looked at the other warriors. "Someone attack it while it's off guard!"

Lori instinctively reached for her whip. She lashed out and the whip coiled tightly around one of the crab's legs. She pulled it down with all her strength, buckling it and revealing the Xana symbol. She didn't need to keep it there long, because with one decisive swish, one of Angela's blue fans made a glowing gash right through the target. The crab shuddered its last and exploded in a burst of red parts. Then it shimmered out of view. Yumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go. We'll wait behind the rocks until the coast is clear again." They made their way over and finally stopped to rest behind the various rocks, panting and leaning over. Yumi wiped her eyebrows and surveyed the new crew. "I must say you guys work well as a team. But lesson number two is to be aware of all sides and all directions around you. If I hadn't yelled at you, that first crab that charged up would have been destroyed, all right, but the second crab would have annihilated least one of you. So, be alert."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alert Ulrich whipped his head from side to side. These roachsters where getting more annoying by the second. This was the second encounter he had with them and he didn't like them any better. What happened to the easy roachsters back in the day? The monsters that hadn't developed any battle tactics, the ones that didn't know what "teamwork" and "working together" meant. At this rate, he might as well just stand still and wait for either the roachsters to shoot him dry of lifepoints or wait for the crab to roast him to pixels. It was going to happen eventually.

Odd voiced his concern, his tone of voice starting to grow weary. "These roachsters are like they got upgraded in hell by the Devil or something. At this rate, we'll never even get a chance to get at the crab that's burning things with its laser beam left and right. OW!" Odd lurched back, his shoulder being grazed by a shot from a roachster. Ulrich covered for him immediately as he recovered. They walked in a slowly revolving circle, back-to-back and always alert for that crab.

"Odd, be careful. You're losing them too fast," Jeremie said to them from the air. "Conserve energy."

"And how are we supposed to conserve energy, Jeremie?" Ulrich snapped, just a little ticked off. He growled and exploded two roachsters with one sword slash.

"Go for the crab. That one is the more imminent threat."

"Oh, so now you're going to start telling me which one of the monsters attacking me is the more dangerous when you aren't even here."

"Hey, Ulrich, you're already fighting enough. You don't need to pick a fight with me. I'm just suggesting it. You take the suggestion or you leave it. That's how it works."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ulrich muttered through clenched teeth as he blocked off more shots with his sword. "Meanwhile I'll concern myself with not getting killed."

"Jeremie's right, though, Ulrich," Odd said breathlessly. One roachster exploded from a laser arrow but another laser arrow missed its target, which dodged the weapon. Odd looked around quickly and spotted a large boulder nearby. Odd quickly traced the air back to where the crab was charging up again. It would be iffy, but he would have to risk it. Suddenly, he doubled back when a roachster hit him in the chest.

"That's another ten, Odd. Pay attention."

Odd ignored Jeremie. "Listen, Ulrich, you're going to have to distract the roachsters for me to get there."

"Get where?"

"Use Triplicate, use Triangulate. Use anything. Just buy me some time."

"Where? What are you doing? Odd? ODD, GET BACK HERE."

Too late. Odd had done intricate flips and jumps to get himself out of the tight little circle the roachsters had created around him and Ulrich. He continued to move and accelerated into the fastest sprint of his life. He raced toward the sandy colored boulder.

Ulrich cursed and blocked five shots coming at him from the front only to get hit three times from the back. Finally, he couldn't take it. "Triplicate!" he roared and two more versions of himself sprang from him. The original Ulrich smiled, almost a bit evilly, as his clones pulled out their swords. "Now, roachsters. Now there'll be hell to pay."

Odd took a deep breath and forced himself to keep his eyes open as he hit the base of the boulder and used his momentum to carry him up the side of it for a while. He ran as fast and as hard as he could for as high up as he could before he yelled all his effort out and back flipped, pushing off with his last remaining energy from the boulder and twisting around couple of times in the air. He maneuvered himself to face the Xana symbol on the top of the crab and bellowed, "LASER ARROW!" as he shot his last five toward the crab, hoping at least one of them made it. Three of the five did and the crab exploded before Odd landed on the ground on his feet, skidding a couple of feet from his extreme acrobatic trick and finally toppling over, breathing hard. After a few minutes, Odd could hear Ulrich's footsteps as he ran over.

"Dude!" Ulrich said, crouching beside Odd, obviously satisfied with the job he did on exterminating all the roachsters. "That was freaking crazy! I think that's the best thing you've done in Lyoko so far!" Then Ulrich punched Odd on the shoulder, not too gently either.

"Hey," Odd protested, rubbing the spot, "what was that for? I just saved your life…almost!"

Ulrich scowled playfully. "You idiot. You could have gotten killed. Next time you go around saving lives, at least give me a general idea what the hell you are going to try."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita didn't even think of trying to use her mind powers on the blocks. The only thing she could use in her fighting book was the tactic of running, especially with this boy who was still practically a stranger to her. She dodged lasers left and right, running and crouching from cover to cover. She knew she had to do something. She was wasting her energy.

Suddenly she tripped over something and landed with a hard thump on her back, her breathing harsh and shallow. She vaguely heard the boy yell something nearby as she struggled to breathe through the dust she had flared up with her fall. In the middle of her coughing, she saw the blocks and her eyes widened. Reaching out and grabbing the boy instinctively while still coughing, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyebrows knotted up as she created a stone dome around them. As soon as she had finished, the walls around them rattled with the shots from the blocks.

Little pieces of rock broken off fell around them as Aelita glanced at the boy who had eyes that darted around with fear and lips pressed together firmly. She coughed a couple more times before saying, "Can't you do anything? Don't you have any powers?"

Lex looked down at his hands clutched tightly together in his lap. He shook his head shamefully. "I…I can't. The only thing I have is this dagger." He held up the guardian-cracking dagger and then put it back in one of his pockets. "The other thing I can do is heal. That's it."

"You can't do anything else?" Aelita asked again, more desperately than before. The stone dome around them was starting to break down and crack with the pelting lasers. _We aren't going to make it,_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _I'm going to go back to earth and we're going to lose Lex forever, our only hope and help in Lyoko. It'll be my fault…_

"Lay down." Aelita opened her eyes, startled to find Lex had moved to a kneeling position beside her.

"What?"

"Just do what I say."

Aelita obeyed immediately. Another resounding crack sounded as the stone dome became weaker and weaker. A shower of pebbles and broken rock rained down on them, causing Aelita to close her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed," Lex instructed. Aelita felt his fingers on either side of her temples and then she heard his peculiar humming. Lex closed his eyes as well as he slowed his own breathing. Aelita's breathing slowed to match his.

Suddenly Aelita felt energy she didn't know she had left running through her, coursing through every limb. She marveled in the fact that she felt just like she did when she just got into Lyoko, like she had just had a very good night's sleep. She practically felt her lifepoints increasing, all the way back up to almost full. Then suddenly, as if he was part of her, Aelita felt Lex go almost limp beside her. Then she realized what was happening.

He was giving her his own energy.

Aelia's eyes immediately flew open and she jerked away from him. Lex didn't bother protesting that she had disobeyed him. He slumped down against Aelita who looked down at him with half wonder and half amazement.

It was that time that the stone dome decided to shatter into hundreds of broken rock of all different sizes. Aelita, however, was ready for anything. She closed her eyes and screamed. The rocks suddenly rushed outward like an invisible wall was moving them. The blocks had no time to take cover.

Each piece of jagged rock hit its mark and the only sound left was explosions.


	18. Lori's Flashback ::Part 1::

Author's Note: WHOA, I'm updating again! And it didn't take me a year! Be proud, very proud as you read this chapter. But I need to clarify a few things before you head off on your own into the big wide world of my writing. The next couple of chapters are going to be slightly darker, hence the rating. Just a warning in advance. I don't know how the chapters will work out, because I'm finding it hard to split it up in a way I like, but I'm just saying, most likely the next couple chapters will be heavy. Also, because I know if I don't address it there will be questions on it, the stuff in italics is indeed a flashback to Lori's past, and that's also why the P.O.V. changes to first person. I took the idea that reviewer Caralynne gave me way back when. Lastly, big thanks and cookies go out to my reviewers for my previous chapter! All five of you rock by coming back to read my story and you know who you are! Now, read and enjoy, like always...

* * *

"All right, everything is taken care of, as of now. Lex is going to stay in the towers until he gets his strength back or unless there are any pulsations. We've also told you almost all we can about Lyoko and I hope you remember all of it. Also, Cynthia knows all about how the computer works and that really can't be practiced unless it's the real deal, so good luck with that. Otherwise, you have our cell numbers so feel free to call any one of us if anything goes drastically wrong, which I hope it won't." Jeremie finally took a breath after about five minutes of straight talking. Angela thought he looked a bit blue. All four of the teenagers were watching him with an eyebrow raised and an amused expression on their face.

Yumi noticed that Jeremie was lecturing again and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Jeremie, I think they've got it."

Jeremie nodded quickly and swallowed. "Right, right. Well if that's all then, lets go outside. I do believe that its time you kids went back to school."

As they got outside, the sky was already dusky and streaks of pink and orange were running through it, combining together in some places to make a peachy color. It was one of these moments that the sky made Angela want to become a painter. She walked across the bridge with everyone else, not really wanting to go back but knowing she had to. The silence was almost too much to bear.

"So…" Jeremie said as soon as they reached the end of the bridge. "We'll most definitely keep in touch. Any questions, just call any of us." His crew behind him nodded in agreement. Cynthia nodded to them as well.

Parting greetings were exchanged and the teenagers split from the older group, walking back toward the school. Yumi watched them go, wondering what that motley crew would be able to accomplish in Xana and Lyoko terms. Then she walked with the rest of her original gang. Ulrich slowed to walk beside her.

"You think they can handle it?" Yumi asked Ulrich as soon as their strides matched.

Ulrich sighed and squinted up at the glowing sky. "They had better handle it. And we better all wish that they can."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night and Lori couldn't sleep. She rolled over onto her side and faced the white, empty wall, and squeezed her eyes shut. But all she saw swimming around in the back of her eyelids were the monsters of Lyoko, the landscape of Lyoko, her friends in Lyoko, the instructions of Lyoko…Lyoko, Lyoko, Lyoko…

She shook her head and opened her eyes again. She would never fall asleep at this rate. Everything that had happened to her was still too fresh. It would always be too fresh. Her life had just taken an unexplained and unprecedented twist and now she was a "Lyoko warrior" in this virtual world that she would have denied existed just a couple days ago. And even now, she had trouble believing that it existed. And she had just gotten out of that same virtual world hours ago.

She turned over again but didn't bother closing her eyes this time. She could see Angela's sleeping form as a bulk of black, outlined in the faint light coming in from the cracks in the closed blinds of their dorm window. _Is she asleep already? Does she have no trouble in accepting everything?_ From what she knew about Angela so far, Lori wouldn't have denied that, either. No offense to Angela or anything, but Lori's new friend was still an enigma to her and a bit of an eccentric one at that.

Lori turned finally to be flat on her back, looking up at the plain ceiling. Now her brain had gone off on another thought tangent. When was it just going to go blank and let her sleep? But as soon as she tried that, Lyoko filled her mind again. _Ugggggh…_

Suddenly, Lori knew what she needed. She needed to talk. This achy weight on her heart wasn't only from all this crazy stuff that had been happening lately. It was from her past. And then she realized that the achy weight had always been there, secretly and softly pressing and pushing. It had never left her since it happened. It had only lessened in importance and in pressure, waiting for the time to come back again, stronger than before. _What will happen if I never tell anyone?_ She wondered about this for a moment. The only conclusion she could come up with was that she would always have the achy feeling with her. As long as she didn't tell anyone, she would have that tug at her heart until she died. It wasn't a comforting thought at all, and it made her even more restless.

As she grew restless, the weight on her heart grew stronger. She knew that telling it to someone was what she needed, to split the burden. At times like these in the past, she knew it felt really good to just spill your guts. But there was no one she trusted enough yet to tell. Too bad. She had to deal with that. She just needed to tell someone, anyone. She turned around and looked at the bulk of Angela again.

"Angela?" she whispered without planning to. Her voice was a thin silvery whisper, almost too soft to be heard by even herself. Somewhere in her mind, it went, _oh well, she didn't respond so obviously she's asleep. Too bad. Let's forget about it._ But Lori pushed that part away. No way could Angela could have heard that puny excuse for a whisper. "Angela?" she tried again, stronger this time.

"Yeah?" Lori felt relief practically engulf her as Angela spoke. Lori watched Angela's black bulk become unsettled as she moved around on her bed and finally turned around to face Lori in the dark. Lori couldn't see her roommate's face. But that was fine.

Lori could feel tears welling up. She did her best to hide them. "You can't sleep either?"

Angela sighed loudly. "How can I? Right now in my brain its: Lyoko this and Lyoko that. Also its: what not to do in Lyoko and what to do in Lyoko and what to do only under emergency circumstances in Lyoko. Lyoko, Lyoko, Lyoko…gah…"

Lori couldn't help but smile. "Same with me. Sometimes I wonder, why did it have to be us?"

Angela agreed with an invisible nod. "Exactly. It somehow is always me that gets into these weird messes that no one has ever heard of. And then, especially in times like these, it's really hard to keep it a secret. I mean, a virtual world? The only reason why I would try to keep it a secret is because if I told anyone, I would sound eccentric." Angela seemed to relax after her rant. Lori's smile, meanwhile, had disappeared and the tears were pressing harder against the dam she had made. _Weird messes…keep it a secret…really hard…only reason…told anyone…_ Key words, trigger words, swirled through her head now. She squeezed her eyes shut and she could feel something cool sliding down her left cheek. She reached up to brush it away.

"Lori? Lori, are you okay?"

Lori hurriedly sniffled, trying to make it a quiet one. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Her voice came out tearier than expected. Angela immediately sat up and glanced at where her roommate was across the small dorm room.

"Lori…are you crying?"

Lori didn't respond to the question. It was pretty much already obvious. She busied herself with wiping her wet eyes with the edge of her blanket.

Angela felt sorrow herself at watching her friend fiddle around with her blanket, probably wiping her eyes with it. It tore at Angela's heart if anyone started crying around her. It was especially bad when it happened on the phone. She usually ended up crying too. She could feel her sorrow well up in her and start to make her eyes wet. She swallowed it down and wondered if she should ask the question she wanted to. How would she react? Would she take offense to it? Too late. It was something that had to be asked.

"Do…do you want to talk about?"

Lori breathed out audibly. She had asked the question that Lori had needed. Lori pushed herself up and took a couple of shaky breaths while nodding, not knowing or caring if Angela saw. Angela, who was staring intensely at the spot Lori would be in, caught the couple of nods.

"My past is just…oh…its such a long story…"

"We have time, Lori. Take all the time you need. I'll just listen."

"Okay, thanks…you don't know how much that means to me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I walked out of the hospital and the world seemed to be broken. The top of the trees didn't match up with their trunks, the clouds were slashed in the middle. I held back the tears. The tears would make the world go even more messed up. Not like it wasn't already._

_As I unlocked my bike from the rack outside the hospital, I saw a daughter with her mother right beside her walk into the hospital. They were both laughing grandly at some fabulous joke one of them had just probably told. _Why are they smiling?_ There was nothing worth smiling about in this world. This world was dreary and we were going to all die in it one day. So why waste time smiling?_

_Smiling isn't allowed._

_My aura of angst trailed behind me as I biked my way "home". I don't think I looked up during the whole trip back. I knew the route well, too well, but the route brought me no happiness. There was nothing waiting for me back "home". To me, it was already just a house._

_I turned into my neighbor and biked past the other neatly trimmed and weeded and taken care of front yards. They flashed past in blurs of color. Blur of taunting color. I tried staring at the bleak, gray, boring concrete. That was the only thing that matched my mood right now. Thinking about how my front yard used to look just like those colorful ones didn't help my spirit. It made it sink lower._

_After five minutes I arrived at the house. It was my old "home". The chain-link fence around the front yard was rusty and old and the front yard itself looked even older. Weeds choked the elegant flowers that used to bloom in abundance, the rose bushes looked more like a nightmare, and the one tree in the yard seemed like it couldn't hold its own weight. Guilt and shame washed over me, as it did whenever I entered or passed or left from this house. Whenever I saw the front garden, I had to look away._

_It was supposed to be my job to tend to the garden after mom went to the hospital. She had told me once when I went to visit her after school, as I did everyday. "When I get back home, I want the garden to be just as beautiful as I left it. Even more beautiful, in fact. As beautiful as my Lori…" That's what she had said. Her hand had been caressing my cheek and she had been smiling. My mom was the most beautiful person I had ever known._

_But look at the garden now. I unhinged the gate and walked through it, wheeling my bike along next to me. It was a jungle, and not in a good way. I tried consoling myself with the usual excuses: I was too busy, I had too much homework, I'll do it tomorrow…but today, the same excuses didn't work. It was useless and I had failed. Mom was not ever coming home to see the garden again. She never would. And even if she did think of checking up on it up in heaven, she would be disappointed. Her garden had turned into an ugly thicket. As ugly as her daughter Lori…_

_I banished these thoughts from my head quickly as I walked up to the front porch, keeping my bike on its side in one of the patches of thick weeds. If I thought about it, it would mess me up in my intricate operation. I skipped the middle step of the three leading up to the door. That one creaked too much. Then I procured my key from my jeans pocket, only to find the door unlocked. I opened the door an inch. It was enough space for me to slip inside. Plus, if I opened it more, the door would squeak as well. I left the door slightly ajar (no one would notice) and walked into the trashed house that had been my "home". I paused listening for any sounds of life. Then I heard him._

_It was my "dad" that I had officially disowned when he came home one day, drunk, and had started to throw things at me. The dad figure was currently snoring away on the couch in the living room with the TV on. Probably sleeping off alcohol. I crept up the stairs to my room. I didn't want to be around when he woke up with another hangover. Sometimes I wished that his liver would fail and he would just die already. He deserved to. I mean, its not like he ever thought of helping with the garden._

_I entered my room, the cleanest room the in the whole house, and made straight for my phone. I pressed the redial button and put it up to my ear. The familiar voice I had been hoping for answered. "Hello?"_

"_Alice? It's me."_

"_Hey, Lori. What's up? And why are you whispering?"_

"_Why do you think I'm whispering?"_

"_Oh, that."_

"_Listen, I need to come over again. Do you think your parents will let me?"_

"_They always let you, Lori. What time are you coming over?"_

"_How about now."_


	19. Lori's Flashback ::Part 2::

Author's Note: Thank you Beverly and shadow shippo for your reviews on last chapter. (Thanks for the thing to keep in mind, Beverly, but I'm sure her past won't be noble to you once you read through all of it.) This is once again her flashback. The whole chapter is her flashback. There will probaby be more next chapter. Read, drop a review if desired, tell me what you think, and, above all, enjoy!

* * *

_We were good students. We always have been. And even on the days we didn't feel like being good students we were forced to be by the other. Today was one of those days for me. But Alice had practically strapped me to the chair at the table, plunked my math book (turned to the right page) and my graph paper with a pencil in front of me, grunted, and watched me proceed to do my math homework. We ended up finishing very early, speeding through the assignments, as usual._

_However, not everything was as it was…as usual._

_We rolled out our sleeping bags and crawled into the cocoons of warmth nearing ten o'clock. We'd always go to sleep a little early on school days so we would have chance to talk at least two hours away. Alice's parents didn't mind. They were the bright, cheery, loving type that had a pearly white smile on their face no matter what.That kind of creeped me out._

_The lights were out as I snuggled farther into my bedding. I could hear Alice shifting around beside me, her sleeping bag making a swish swish sound. I turned to face her in the dark._

"_So, what are you going to do?"_

"_What am I going to do about what?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about, Lori. You can't keep skirting the edges. What are you going to do about your family? Your life?"_

_I sighed and turned so I was directly on my back again. "Wait for my dad to drink himself to death and then get sent to an orphanage?"_

_Alice breathed out in a way that said, _not funny_. "Now is not the time to joke, Lori. I'm worried about you."_

"_Okay, okay," I said. "I'll probably call a social worker or something and have them take me away. I don't know. Or I could continue living with you guys."_

_Alice sighed this time. "You know we would love to have you, but you can't stay here forever. You have to figure out something, Lori." She turned over so that she was facing away from me now. "I'm really tired today, Lori. I'm going to sleep, okay?"_

_I turned away from her as well. "Fine with me. Good night, Alice."_

"_Good night, Lori. Sweet dreams."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next day was a boring school day. Math class. Blah blah blah blah blahing blahing blah. I could have slept through the whole class and still have gotten an A. Math was one of my easiest subjects and I was good at it. I just didn't let anyone think that I was from outside appearance._

_Today, I was just about to put my head down on my cool desk to take a short nap when a new boy walked in. I immediately jerked my head back up. _Who is this?_ He gave me a grin as he walked across the front of the room to go to the teacher who was at the podium that was a couple desks down from me. She was preaching about something or other but seemed fine with the interruption. She conversed with him for a bit, which just seemed like mumbles to the rest of us in the class. Finally she pointed to the empty seat to my left. It had always been kept empty before for whatever mysterious reason, but now apparently this boy had gotten an exception. I could understand that. I would be willing to make exceptions for him._

_As he walked by me again, he winked. A shot of something or other ripped through my spine. I smiled back, hoping that it was one of my better smiles and not a hideous grimace. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he sat down in one graceful motion, dropping his black backpack down to the ground with ease. The teacher didn't seem to care. She never really does care about me, because I get everything right. And right now all she cares about is drilling into our brains what the Quadratic formula is._

_In the middle of an overhead demonstration (about, you guessed it, the Quadratic formula), a little piece of folded up graph paper landed square on my desk and bounced a couple times before skidding to a halt. I looked up and scanned the room, surprised that someone would lob a note at me. I had never gotten a note before. Then my eyes landed to the new guy, who was grinning like crazy at me, his eyes twinkling and smoldering at the same time. I smiled as I looked down to unfold it._

Hey, what's up? I'm Robbie and I'm new here at this school as you probably can tell. What's your name?

_I didn't look back up at him and proceeded to write somewhat neatly (neater than his handwriting) on the line underneath the ones he had taken up:_

I'm Lori. Nice to meet you. Did you just move here or something? And why are you passing a note to me, of all people? Just curious, because no one ever has before.

_I tossed it onto his desk quickly. The teacher droned on. I detected faint snoring sounds in the back of the classroom._

_The paper came back._

Nice to meet you too. Yeah, I did just move here, hence being new and all. And I decided to pass a note to you because, well, you were the prettiest one here. (I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it.) And also, you seemed like you were friendly.

_I stared at the note and didn't know what to say. I was speechless for practically the first time in my life. Wow, so many firsts in one math period…all because of Robbie…_

Wow, that's…really sweet of you! Thank you for that. Just so you know, you seem pretty friendly too. I am flattered.

_I passed it back to him and he suppressed a laugh at my last line. I smiled. And then somewhere in the back of my head, my brain woke up from its mathtime slumber. _You know, he could be lying to you. He could be faking it. Don't believe him, Lori. Don't fall for it.

_Shut up brain, you don't know what you are doing._

_The note passing went on and on that period. And when it was over (which, for once, I didn't want it to be) I was clutching a three-page note in my hand and floating along in heaven. Robbie bumped into me at the door. "Don't lose that note," he said, grinning at me. "And I'll see you around."_

_At the end of sixth period, I was about to die of relief when I spotted Robbie right outside the door, leaning against it casually, his eyes surveying the people as they walked by._

_When he noticed me approaching him, his face softened up into a sweet grin. "I told you I would see you around."_

_I melted. He had been waiting…for me. But I kept my composure on the outside and punched him softly on the arm, like we were old friends. "Stalker."_

_He stuck his tongue out at me and, to my surprise (but it was a good one), took my hand gently in his. "Do you want to go somewhere?" He led me away from the classroom door and away from the school._

"_Yes," I replied gratefully. "Anywhere but home."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Well, your relationship with Robbie is going…fast."_

_My dad had disappeared for the night, for once leaving a note to tell me where he was going. He must have written it when he was sober enough to, another first. Said he was going to spend the night at Bill's blah blah blah. I added onto the note for him that he was going to have a couple of drinks and most likely get drunk and go out driving under the influence and either get arrested and thrown in jail or die by crashing his car into a pole or maybe a wall. And then I crumpled up the note and threw it away._

_And then Alice called me._

"_Robbie? What about him?" I practically lost myself in daydreaming just at the mention of his name. I strained to hold onto reality._

"_Oh, nothing. He's great, really. It's just the minor thing of him kind of sort of TAKING OVER YOUR LIFE."_

_I laughed into the phone. "Oh, Alice, no he isn't!"_

"_Yeah? Well, let me ask you this. When was the last time you actually had a conversation with me at school? Like, face to face?"_

"_Oh, well I've done that loads of times," I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "Let's see." I fell into silence as I tried to think back. I realized that I didn't remember Alice being in my life at all in the past few days. Everything had Robbie in it. "Okay, so I don't talk to you anymore, but that's not like we aren't friends!"_

"_That is the basis of friendship, smarty-pants Lori! Communication! And let me have a little communication with you right now, okay?"_

"_Okay, whatever."_

_I could hear Alice take a couple of deep, calming breaths on the other end of the phone line. I stuffed a hand in my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She sounded funny when she did that over the phone._

"_I've heard…stuff…about your boyfriend Robbie. I don't know if its true, but the stuff is kind of worrying me. And making me worried about you…"_

_I cut her off angrily. "Alice, I would expect you of all people to not believe in rumors! I can't believe that you were prepared to tell me a load of crap. Alice, there are stories about you! There are always stories! But that doesn't mean all of them are true!"_

"_No, Lori, you don't understand…"_

"_Shut up, Alice, shut up. True friends don't tell their friends a bunch of lies."_

_With that I hung up the phone and flung myself unto the bed. Then I tried deep breathing, like Alice had just done._


	20. Lori's Flashback ::Part 3::

Author's Note: YAY! I finally updated! Big thank yous to dongsang (your review was so sweet, thank you so so much), NC Ace (WooT for hyperness...Sprite does the job for me...hehe), and aZn sIsTeR 92 (my summer's been okay, not terrific, thanks for asking though; how's your summer been?). You guys rock for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is the heaviest of the three. But after this we are done with Lori's flashback and into the real story again. Bare with me as I figure out how the story is going to come together. Read and enjoy and drop a review!

* * *

"_Would you like to come to my house and hang out for a while?"_

_We were already wheeling our bikes into Robbie's neighborhood. This time, the colorful front gardens seemed to be cheering for me, smiling at me, warming me up. _Does that mean mom is happy?_ I soaked in all the colors from the various front gardens._

"_Sure, I guess."_

_We walked for a couple more minutes before Robbie turned up the walk to a medium side house that was white with green outlining. The front garden was well kept with a nice green lawn and flowers growing along the front porch. They had no roses. _That's what this place needs,_ I thought._

"_Did you guys ever think about planting roses here?" I asked, gesturing to the front yard as Robbie rooted through his pockets for his house key. He looked up to where I was pointing to whenhe found it._

"_Uh, I don't think so. Why?"_

"_I think it would make your yard beautiful if you did."_

"_Maybe I'll tell my mom then. If it was beautiful, then it would remind me of you." I turned and smiled at him as he took my hand and led me into the dark house. "My parents are going to be away for a while, some other friend's party or whatnot. They get invited to so many of those, it gets annoying."_

_My brain tensed up when he said that. I slapped it mentally. "That's cool, I guess." We walked into the kitchen and he turned on the lights._

"_Sometimes," Robbie grumbled, opening a large bag of chips. "Want some?" he asked, holding it out to me. I reached in and took a handful and started to munch. "So, you like roses?"_

"_I love roses," I said, smiling at him._

"_Do you have any in your front yard?"_

_Something struck unpleasantly in my stomach. I practically choked on the chip I was eating. I coughed a few times, trying to get it dislodged from my throat. He looked at me suddenly with concern. "Do you need some water?"_

_I shook my head and swallowed the chip with difficultly. "No, no," I croaked, "I'm fine." I didn't take more chips. "And yes, I do have some in my front yard. Roses, I mean."_

"_Since you like roses so much maybe I should get you some," he said, tweaking me playfully on the nose._

"_Be better than chips," I said, grinning at him._

_We talked for a long time like that, him munching on chips, me not. Then he said he wanted to show me something in his room. I said fine fine, whatever. He grabbed one last chip before heading up the stairs. I followed him in the dark, watching his dark form walk through the halls and finally turn to open a door. I walked inside and waited for my eyes to adjust. I said if he wanted to show me something, he was going to have to turn on the light because I wouldn't be able to see it. He said that wouldn't be necessary. And before I knew what was going on, he had me up against his door that he had just closed and his mouth was over mine. At first I tensed up, Alice's words ringing through my head. Then I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_I didn't even notice the silence. At one point we had to break apart because we had knocked into his desk and I had hit it with my knee, quite painfully. He laughed softly at me as I bent down to rub it and then we were kissing again. His hands slid across my waist easily as my hands ran through his cool silky hair. Then the backs of my knees hit something, not exactly hard, and we both toppled over, him on top of me. I realized we had stumbled onto his bed._

"_Are you okay?" he asked me with a laugh. He was breathing hard and so was I. "You took quite a fall there."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of surprised." I didn't say anything else. He started kissing me again. I loved him more and more with every kiss. His mouth traveled down and he started kissing my neck as I breathed in fresh air. I felt his warm hands up the back of my shirt. Suddenly I realized they were crawling up and I jumped back, startled._

"_What's the matter, baby?" he said breathlessly. I gazed at him with a little bit of mistrust._

"_What were you doing?"_

_He sighed and moved closer to me again, pushing me down. "I'm sorry. It was a reaction. I won't do it again, I promise."_

_He kissed me again. Once again it lasted for a long time. But I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what he said and what Alice said. Or, rather, what Alice didn't say. I realized suddenly how heavy he was on top of me, and how I couldn't make him budge at all. Then I felt one of his warm hands on one of my belt loops. He was pulling it. And then his hand tried to go in my jeans. My eyes flew open and with strength I didn't know I had I pushed him off of me. He went flying into his desk and practically broke his hipbone colliding into it. "What was that for?" he asked angrily._

"_You know what that was for, you perv," I practically shouted at him. I got up and ran for the door. He met me halfway there and pinned me to his closet door. I rammed into it painfully with my back. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut because of the pain._

"_It's too late, my sweet Lori. It's too late." He pressed himself against me hard._

"_No, its not too late. Its not!" I screamed at him, wriggling one of my hands free and punching him in the face. He reeled back, clutching his face and then roared, coming at me again. His hands found my shoulder and he rammed me into the wall again with all his strength. Pain lanced through me everywhere as I rallied my failing strength and pushed him as hard as I could into his desk. He grimaced because of the pain and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and tried to breathe as I backed away from him. As he flew at me again, I kicked in him in the stomach. He fell into me and I hit him in the face. He reeled back again, panting and in pain. He buckled to his knees and clutched the edge of his desk to keep his balance. And then, I yanked open the door and ran._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The front gardens were a blur again as I raced past them on my bike, the rushing wind cooling the pain that was everywhere in my body. The blur was mocking again. _You were stupid, Lori. Stupid for trusting him. You were an idiot, Lori. An naïve, stupid idiot._ And this time I had to agree with them. Yes, I was an idiot. The biggest idiot on earth. The colors of the front gardens became sneering faces that were pointing and laughing. Some had looks of sympathy. I tried to block them out and finally gave up and gave in._

Never again, _I vowed to myself, _never, never again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori looked up and saw that Angela was drying her eyes on her blanket as well. Lori wiped her own eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry I had to burden you with that, Angie. I just couldn't keep it all to myself anymore." She leaned against the wall and hugged her knees. "In times before, I had needed to talk, just like now, but there had been no one there to listen. No one there willing to listen. But now…" Lori looked up and glanced at the dark figure of Angela. "Thank you so much for just listening."

"Don't worry about it, Lori," Angela said soothingly, patting the blanket back into place. "I hope now we can be better friends. I also won't tell anyone, I promise to you. And if you ever need to talk again, you know who to find. I am best at listening." Angela paused and glanced at the dark figure of Lori in the dark room. "I was wondering…" she started hesitantly. "Would you by any chance need a hug?"

Lori laughed out loud in the dark for the first time. "I would love a hug, Angie." They leaned into each other and gave each other a hug, squeezing each other tight. Suddenly, they both lost their balance and they tumbled inward in a flurry of legs, arms, and blankets. There was a sound like a muffled racket as they untangled each other and stuffed blankets in their mouths to keep from laughing. Now the tears in Lori's eyes were from the laughter that was making her stomach hurt. They finally settled down in their laughing spree after a couple of minutes and laid back on the ground right next to each other.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in years," Lori said finally, still clutching her stomach.

"I don't think I have either," Angela said in a winded voice. "Next time, think six-pack abs. You'll have motivation."


	21. The Xana Symbol

Author's Note: WOO! New chapter! Anyway, just a warning that since my dad now restricts my internet time (GRRRR...HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND SOMEHOW THAT IT'S CALLED SUMMER), updates might come slower among my three stories. All right? I hope that's okay with you guys that still read this story, which I'm not sure many people still do. Still, I humbly thank aZn sIsTeR 92, AngelBolt, Doggiegal, aliice, and dreamcaster555 for reviewing my last chapter! You guys rock lots! Now read and enjoy and pwease pwease drop a review! Thank you, come again!

* * *

"Why are both of you falling asleep in your fake scrambled eggs?"

Lori looked up at Ian groggily. Her nose had been less than an inch away from her…fake scrambled eggs. "What?" she asked him. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Never mind," Ian grumbled, poking his lifeless, too-yellow eggs with his spork.

"Yeah, I know. You guys have, like, no energy. Didn't you guys sleep at all last night?" Charlie nudged Angela on the arm. A muffled groan could be heard from her. Her face was buried in her arms as she lay on the table with her head.

"Can't you see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" she said in a small voice.

"Okay, fighting in Lyoko for the first time couldn't be _that_ tiring. I mean, Ian and I are fine."

Angela pushed herself up so that her face became actually visible. "Well, you and Ian didn't spend the whole night talking." Angela yawned and absentmindedly stuck a spork full of eggs in her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed it slowly. "That was disgusting."

"So that's what you guys were doing," Ian said with a grin. "And that's why you are going to be falling asleep in all your classes today." Lori elbowed Ian in the ribs.

"Shut up," she said, straightening up with an effort as well. She also poked at the "scrambled eggs". "What is this stuff made of?" She leaned in and sniffed it only to push it away from her into the center of the table they were at. "I think I'll skip breakfast for today."

"But, you can't! Breakfast makes you full of energy and gets you up and energized and ready for the day!" Charlie said with a joking peppiness. Angela and Lori groaned at him as one, which caused Ian to crack up. Suddenly Charlie wasn't smiling.

"Hey, who's that over there talking to Cynthia?" He gestured to where Cynthia was standing in the line to get food. She was chatting freely with a boy around her age in black clothes with two red belts.

"I don't know, but he looks nice enough," Angela took a swig of her orange juice in a box, her interest in what Charlie pointed out already lost. She made a face. It was too warm.

"Well, she better get her butt over here soon or she won't have any time to eat her breakfast, not like its anything worth eating anyway," Lori said, still eying her unwanted meal in the middle of the table with disgust. A flash of something bright and silver caught her eye from the right. She looked up and spotted that it was from the boy Cynthia was talking to. The odd silver pendant on the black leather cord around his neck had caught the light from the sun filtering in through the windows. Lori yawned, turning back to the table. Then her head did a double take, flinging some of her hair in Ian's face accidentally as she whipped her head back around, cutting her yawn short. "Holy shit."

Ian was busy clawing Lori's hair from his face. "What gives, Lori? Why did you just fling…oh my god…" He had caught sight of the sunlight flashing object and his mouth dropped open. Charlie and Angela turned to look as well, curious, and when they caught sight of it, they didn't even say anything. Both of their eyes widened at the same time and their mouths dropped open as well. Altogether they looked like a table full of zombies as Cynthia and the mysterious new boy approached their table.

"Hey, guys." Cynthia paused, looking at her friends' faces. They all looked like they were suffering from shock. They also seemed to be all staring at the boy next to her, but that could be just a trick of Cynthia's eyes. "Um, guys, I would like you to meet Rex. We were just talking in the food line and he said he was new and I thought that since all four of you are also new that maybe we could all hang out and get along. How does that sound?" Beside her, Rex gave the four other teenagers a huge, friendly grin.

The teenagers at the table seemed to unfreeze when Rex smiled. They went into a flurry of movement. "Huh, Cynthia, baby, we need to talk to you really quick," Angela said, thrusting her tray at Charlie who stacked it on top of his without a word of protest. Angela proceeded to practically shove Rex out of the way to nudge Cynthia by the back away from him.

"Yes, Cynthia, we really need to talk to you," Lori agreed, thrusting her untouched tray at Ian who copied what Charlie had just did. She then grabbed Cynthia by the arm and pulled her the same direction Angela was pushing her from behind.

Cynthia was completely bewildered. "But…what about break…"

"We just finished. How convenient!" Angela said cheerfully, shoving Cynthia even harder. All five of them hurried quickly through the cafeteria and out the double doors. Charlie and Ian dumped the trays in the trashcans like they were professionals and stacked them on the cart for used trays. Then they helped with ushering Cynthia out of the room.

"You guys are so rude!" Cynthia exploded at them once they were outside in the still fresh morning air and the bright sunshine. "We just left poor Rex all alone like that! He's new! How would you like it if everyone ran away from you and you were new? HUH?"

The group arrived at a bench underneath a large tree. Angela sat Cynthia down on the bench and knelt in front of her, gently taking the tray with Cynthia's breakfast still on it from her hands and handing it to Lori nearby who preceded to hand it to Ian. Ian made a face at the food and set the tray on the bench. "Cynthia," Angela said soothingly, like a mother talking to her five-year-old, "we apologize for what we did, but there is a reason to our madness."

Cynthia snorted. "I'd like to hear that."

"Did you happen to notice what he was wearing? Rex, I mean?" Lori asked casually.

Cynthia rolled her eyes like Lori was being stupid. "Well, yeah, I…"

"Especially around the neck area," Ian interjected. "Was he wearing anything around his neck?"

Cynthia sighed at what was turning into an interrogation. "Well, yeah, I saw that he was wearing a…"

"And did you happen to catch a glimpse of what was on that necklace thing?" Charlie interrupted, looking down at Cynthia.

"I wasn't really paying attention to his neck, no. I was watching his face while he was talking. That's the _polite_ thing to do." She glared flaming daggers at all four of them.

"Well, we happened to see what was on the leather cord around his neck," Lori said, as if she was a detective.

"And what we saw kind of worried us," Ian supplemented.

"Now, we're not exactly sure if it's what it appears to mean," Charlie warned.

"But we are going to have to be cautious all the same," Angela concluded.

Cynthia was going crazy. "Just tell me what is on the necklace already!" she practically screeched.

There was a moment of silence where the four teenagers exchanged worried glances. Then they said it all at the same time.

"The Xana symbol."

"What's the Xana symbol?" Cynthia asked, not at all impressed by the attempt at a dramatic revelation.

"Hey, guys!" a voice suddenly called from behind them. They all turned and Cynthia broke into a grin and waved at the speaker. Rex grinned back at her. "What are all your first classes of the day?"

"Scatter!" Charlie whispered and ran to his left. The whole group was dispersed in a couple seconds, Ian running forward, Lori running to her right, and Angela running for one of the hallways, dragging a protesting Cynthia the whole way behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First and second period was over. _And good riddance at that_, thought Angela as she walked to where they normally met for break. Everyone else was already there. Everyone except Cynthia, she noted immediately. She quickened her walking pace.

"Where's Cynthia?" she asked as soon as she got to the benches underneath the trees. She put her backpack down where everyone else's had been flung. Three shoulders shrugged. Angela sighed and looked around. "We need to keep her away from that Rex guy at all times. I am not convinced that his intentions are good ones."

"Who died and made you the new head of security?" Charlie asked, looking up at the black-haired girl while chewing on a chocolate chip cookie he had bought earlier at the snack bar. Angela frowned at him and stuck out a hand. Charlie broke off a piece of his cookie and gave it to her. She munched on it.

"I'm not kidding, Charlie. I'm really suspicious about that guy."

"And look, here they come," Lori said, nodding with her head.

"They?" Ian asked, looking at where she had gestured.

Cynthia and Rex were walking towards the four of them, talking and laughing. They seemed to be agreeing with each other at something, since there was a lot of nodding involved. Was it Ian's imagination, or did he detect that Cynthia's cheeks were pinker than usual. _Is she…blushing? Oh crap, this is worse than it looks._

"Hey guys," Cynthia said when she reached the four teenagers. Her tone was cheerful but her eyes were deadly as she looked at them. "How was class?"

Angela shot them all discreet glances which said, _just act normal for now._ Then she gave Cynthia and Rex a big smile. "Boring, as usual."

"How were your first two classes of the day, Rex?" Charlie asked in a friendly tone. Angela could tell that he was making an effort.

"Pretty cool, actually," Rex said with a smile. Lori found it odd that he was so friendly to them. It was as if he hadn't noticed how odd the four of them had been acting toward him before. "The teachers are okay so far and the work isn't that hard. Plus, Cynthia is in both of my classes, right Cynthia?" He nudged Cynthia in the arm, who giggled and blushed. When he touched her, all four of the teenagers stiffened.

"That's nice," Lori said with a fake smile.

"Say, Rex, that's a really cool necklace pendant thing you've got there," Ian suddenly cut in. He made sure his voice only indicated casual curiosity.

"Oh, this?" Rex asked them, reaching up and running fingers over the metal symbol. "Yeah, I guess its cool. I found it on the ground one day while I was just playing around with my pals and I thought it looked cool so I attached it to a cord and decided to wear it around my neck. A reminder of good times, I guess you could call it."

"Huh, interesting," Ian said, his eyes dead set on the pendant. He watched as it glittered in the sun. _Good times, eh? I wonder what you mean by "good times"…_

Just at that moment, the bell rang. Cynthia breathed out with relief. The tension between her four friends could have shattered a window. They exchanged parting greetings and vows that they would see each other at lunch. Cynthia and Rex turned to walk the other way.

"Your friends seem cool," Rex commented as they walked to their classes.

Cynthia was a little surprised. "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Rex nodded his head and looked down at his schedule. "Why wouldn't I? Well I have P.E. next, so I'm guessing I'm not going to be with you next period."

Cynthia nodded, impatient. "But don't you think my friends are sometimes a little annoying?"

Rex looked at Cynthia, puzzled. "No. Why?"

Cynthia looked away at the ground. "Nothing. It's nothing. Anyway, how about you meet me at the cafeteria at lunch. Maybe we can eat our lunches fast so we have time to take a walk around campus or something."

Rex gave Cynthia a warm smile that made her blush. "Thanks Cynthia. That would be nice." Then he turned and walked back down the hall. He turned around and yelled at her, "Bye Cynthia! See you at lunch!" A couple faces turned to stare at them, wondering what the ruckus was all about. Cynthia blushed even harder and waved back at him.

"Bye Rex. See you at lunch."


	22. The Working Elevator

Author's Note: Okay, so, I read all your reivews over again and you guys shamed me into updating this story. Seriously, I have not touched the internet in TWO FREAKING WEEKS. I'm, like, a deprived child. Anyway, I've been writing my other novel so my writing is so much more improved than this chapter (I wrote this a while ago, I think, I don't remember). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, all of you, check my profile (which I am updating right after this) for news and stuffies like that. Okay? I'm not going to even attempt to explain it all here. But sorry for the long delay and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter. Thanks immensely to all my reviewers and sorry in advance for the cliffie at the end of this one. Please review.

And CHECK MY PROFILE!

* * *

"Where are those two? We have got to show Cynthia the symbol and what it really is. Or she'll never believe us." Angela looked around the cafeteria nervously, scanning the huge swarm of people.

"I don't know," Lori said, scanning as well. "The last time I saw her was at break."

"I don't think she's in here," Charlie put in. He was staring at the two doors that people were still walking through. "She should be."

"You think she would be the kind of person to skip out on a meal?" Ian asked off-handedly.

Angela and Lori looked at each other at the same time with looks of panic. "Yes," they said. Then they grabbed their backpacks and ran out the cafeteria doors before the two guys could even offer to join them.

"Well, since they left us, I guess we can just eat our lunch," Ian said, shrugging and looking down at the food.

Charlie stood up. Ian looked up at his friend. "Dude, where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?"

"It's not right just letting them go look for Cynthia by themselves while we eat. I'm going to join them." Charlie grabbed his tray and backpack and walked to the trashcans. Ian grumbled and swore underneath his breath, but relented and followed Charlie reluctantly out the cafeteria doors.

Just as they left, Cynthia and Rex walked in through the other set of doors. Cynthia scanned the room for her friends cautiously and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't find them. _Where are they? _She couldn't help but wonder. Shrugging, she turned to talk to Rex as they waited for their food in the lunch line.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like I'm a criminal," Ian hissed to Lori beside him. They were both running in a crouch around campus, trying to find their young friend and her new "pal." "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, what if they just got to the cafeteria late and they are there right now, eating away happily without our watchful gazes? I mean, they could…"

"Shut up, Ian," Lori hissed back. "You are just cranky because you didn't get to eat lunch."

Ian stood all the way up, indignant. "Well, of course! I need my food, you know."

"Just shut up and get over here. We need to keep looking. They could be anywhere on school grounds…" Lori hesitated as she considered the other less appealing prospect. "Or, they could even be off grounds, but its Cynthia we are talking about, so we'll only look there as a last resort…"

Ian crept over to where Lori was and poked her gently. "Lori…are you talking to yourself again?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "Don't be stupid, Ian, of course not. Now come on."

Ian shrugged and followed her. "Okay, if you say so."

Meanwhile on the other side of the school grounds, ducking from tree to tree was Angela and Charlie. Both were silent and entirely focused to their task. At times, Charlie found the strange urge to hold Angela's hand a little unnerving, but most of the time, he was alert and on the look out for their friend. It made him feel like he was almost back in Lyoko, scanning the surroundings for any anomalies, any monsters, any threats…of course, he'd only been in Lyoko once, so he couldn't draw on much experience from that.

Presently, they stopped to rest on a nearby bench. Angela immediately drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, burying her face between her knees. She rocked back and forth slightly and silently, making Charlie just a bit nervous as he sat there helplessly and looked at her.

Finally, he blurted out, "Hey, Angie, are you okay?" He didn't think that he had ever called her by her nickname before, but it just slipped off his tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine," at first her voice was muffled, but when she tilted her face up out of her arms, it cleared up. "It just…I don't know. I guess it's still just too much for me to take in."

"This whole Lyoko and Xana thing?" Charlie guessed, hoping beyond hope that his stab was correct.

"Yes," Angela answered immediately. "First we go to and fight for the first time in the place and everything is chaos. And then we meet this boy with the same exact symbol around his neck and now we are running around all over the place trying to prevent him from harming our other friend that has no idea what kind of danger she is potentially in because she is just being stubborn and blind and…" she had run out of air and was gasping. Charlie wasn't too sad about that. He gave Angela a sympathetic look, however.

"I understand exactly what you mean," Charlie said, trying to help. "It just is…overwhelming."

"Exactly," Angela said with a big sigh, as if she was relieved that someone had finally found the right word to explain how she was feeling. She gave Charlie a smile, which he thought was brilliant. "Thanks for understanding."

"That's what I'm here for," Charlie said, with what he hoped was a warm smile. "Now, about searching for that Cynthia girl."

"Sssh, wait, do you hear something?" Angela said, suddenly standing up. Charlie stood up with her and looked around. He didn't see anything. But then he heard it too. It was a rustling sound and it was coming from a nearby bush. Exchanging a look somewhat nervously, the two of them crept up to the bush that had made the sound and then pounced on it.

There was a brief little struggle in which everyone got a little bruised, but when everyone got themselves untangled, Angela and Charlie only realized that had pounced on their allies, Lori and Ian. All of them were glaring at each other and wiping leaves and twigs from their hair and clothing.

"You were supposed to be on the other side of the school," Angela accused her other two friends.

"Well, we didn't find anything on the other side of the school, okay?" Lori retorted. "What, are we splitting the school in half now?"

"We are such incompetent losers," Ian mourned, extracting a particularly prickly twig from his hair. "We are never going to find them."

Charlie just sighed. He didn't want to talk about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynthia and Rex laughed as they emerged from the stuffy cafeteria, fresh air immediately buffeting their faces. Cynthia felt like she had been floating on a cloud all through lunch so far and she hoped that it wouldn't dissipate anytime soon. She found herself wishing that the bell wouldn't ring any time soon either. All those things that her friends were paranoid about were just that, paranoia, right? She risked a glance at the silver pendant on Rex's neck. It glinted eerily. Cynthia turned away from it quickly.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked her, concern gracing his face.

"Yeah…I'm, uh, fine."

Rex looked down at the ground as they continued walking. "It's the pendant, isn't it? That's what's bothering you and your friends?"

"O-Oh, not me. Just my friends. But I'm…"

"Don't lie to me, Cynthia." Cynthia's eyes could not betray how she truly felt. Rex sighed and his hands reached for his neck. "I'll take it off, if it really bothers you." He undid the cord and slipped it into his pant's pocket. Suddenly, his right hand came down and found Cynthia's left one. "I'll take it off just for you."

Cynthia flushed visibly and she felt as if she had been doing too many somersaults at once. The cloud inflated and lifted her higher in the sky as she felt their fingers intertwining. Nothing could fetch her down now. She was up permanently. That was when they turned to pass a couple of trees and she caught sight of her four friends arguing. Her body tensed as she tried to pull Rex away. "Let's go over here…"

Too late. The next second, Lori had looked up and stared straight into her eyes. _Uh-oh. I'm doomed._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the whole journey to the warehouse, Lori had her grip on Cynthia's upper arm, as if Cynthia was a convict that could escape at any moment. Cynthia rather resented the action, but she clamped her mouth shut and refused to say anything. Her friends were taking her to the warehouse to make a point, that much she had already figured out. But what they didn't understand was that no matter what they said to her or whatnot, nothing could make her change her mind about Rex. She didn't know how to describe the feeling…not exactly love but not exactly a crush either. She decided on somewhere in between.

The trip to the warehouse and even down the floors in the old elevator was silent. No one spoke or looked at each other. When they got to the floor where the program chip was located, they all filed out and waited as the program slid into view. When the huge glittering golden object slid into view, Angela stepped forward and pointed at a very familiar looking symbol.

"What does that mean to you, Cynthia?" she said, with a little defiance in her voice. Cynthia could feel the underlying _I told you so_ poking at her violently.

"Oh my god. No…" Cynthia's hand went to cover her mouth. Then she realized it had been the one that Rex had held just a couple of hours ago at lunch. Quickly she put it down back at her side. Then she shook her head, remembering her vow that nothing they could do would affect her. "Probably just a freaky coincidence. It doesn't prove anything."

Ian sighed. "What will it take, Cynthia, to prove to you that we can't trust this guy?"

Cynthia's gaze slid to Lori who was looking at her intently, not saying anything. Something told her that Lori hadn't told every else about what she had seen at lunch. Cynthia took a deep breath and decided she would if Lori hadn't. "It's too late. He's…" she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, testing out the word she had never used before, "…my boyfriend." _Sort of,_ she added to herself.

Charlie and Ian gaped at her. Angela looked startled. Lori was the only one whose face stayed the same at the news she already knew. Cynthia thought she saw disappointment in Lori's gaze. Suddenly, Cynthia felt angry. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" she almost yelled at the four of them, who drew back, alarmed at the sudden outburst. "He's my first. I've never had one before and I was so happy." She felt herself edging on tears. What was happening to her? Sighing, she tried to comfort herself with the thought that it was hormones. But nevertheless, she felt herself breaking apart from her other new friends, her first friends at this school. A jagged crack was forming in the ground between them: on one side her friends, and on the other side her and Rex. "It's not fair," she said out loud, rubbing at her eyes to try to hold the tears back. Then she made for the elevator, sniffling. The other four trailed after her, as silent as ghosts.

By the time the elevator reached the top floor and was prepared to open, tears were falling silently on either side of Cynthia's cheeks. She hastily tried to wipe them away before the sunlight shone on her and her friends could see that she was freely crying. But before she could do that, she looked out and her eyes widened, her tears forgotten. Beside her, her four friends froze and tensed up, like deer poised to run.

Rex was standing right in front of them, his face innocent, his eyes wide. "Whoa!" he said in greeting, "I didn't know that elevator still worked!"


End file.
